Digital Naruto
by Tankerman
Summary: NarutoXDigimon-Tamers Crossover. Naruto gets sent to the digital world meets his parter joins up with the tamers a year later to save the world Simple Summary - T for swearing maybe M - Read and Review-review polls
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Naruto**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Digimon Tamers

Prologue: What happens if after the battle in the valley of the end? Naruto comes back to Konoha failing his mission only to be attacked by Sakura who beats him to near death with the villages. What happens when he leaves and comes across a strange blue card? Only to be transported to the digital world. What mayhem will he cause and what if he wasn't as dumb as everyone thought.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Down in the Valley of The End two thirteen year old boys stood on opposite sides. The one on the left had wild spiky blond hair, three thick whisker marks on each cheek and blood-red eyes with black cat like slit for pupils. He wore an orange jumpsuit with a whole over the right side of his chest, he had on blue shinobi sandals and a Konoha Hitai-ate tied around his forehead. He was surrounded by blood red chakra that looked like a cloak with fox like ears and tail. Both hands were clawed and in the palm of his right clawed hand was a spiralling blue, red and purple sphere of chakra. While the figure on the right had dark grey hair that went just past his shoulders. The whites of his eyes were black; his irises were a crimson red with three black comas surrounding the pupils of each eye. He wore a pair of white shorts and a blue short sleeved T-shirt with a high collar with a white and red fan on the back. He had on blue shinobi sandals and a Konoha Hitai-ate tied around his forehead. His skin was a grey colour and he had a pair of wings extending out of his back that were in the shape of two giant webbed hands. His left hand was engulfed in white and black lightning.

The two stare in each other. The winged boy with know emotions only one thought 'kill the dobe. Gain the Mangekyo sharingan and go to Orochimaru'

The other looks at him in rage **"SASUKE why did you leave you had everything you bastard"**

"**Dobe don't you get it I want power now lets end this" replied Sasuke** the boy known as Naruto vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune nine tailed fox demon runs at Sasuke. Sasuke flies at Naruto. The sound of chirping fills the area.

"**RASENGAN"**

"CHIDORI"

The two attacks collide Naruto downs the power of his Rasengan not wanting to kill Sasuke being this is first real bond. Sasuke plunges his hand through the blond's chest. Naruto lifts his right claw and puts a slash through Sasuke's Hitai-ate. Naruto falls into the water face up staring hanging onto life

"SASUKE" shouted Naruto with tears as his friend/rival/team-mate leaves going down the path of a traitor/avenger throwing his Hitai-ate away. Naruto slowly stands in pain and walks back to the village with a gaping hole in his chest with Sasuke's Hitai-ate in his other hand. Breathing heavily holding the hole in his chest. Sweat rolling down his face.

"_Curse you Sasuke you Bastard"_

"**Kit you were to soft"**

"_Shut ya mouth Kyuubi"_

* * *

**Else Where**

A man with gravity deifying silver hair was jumping from branch to branch through the forest. He was wearing dark blue cargo pants and long sleeved shirt along with a dark green jonin vest, the usual blue ninja sandals as well as black fingerless gloves with metal plates across the back of them and a dark blue mask that came up to the rim of his nose, his Hitai-ate was brought down covering his left eye. He was following a small brown dog with white tape around his front right leg and what looked to be a small dark blue cape on his back as well as a miniature Hitai-ate tied on his head. "Pakkun how far are they?"

The small dog, Pakkun turned his head towards the silver haired man behind him "Their sent trails lead up to the clearing ahead, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded his head at Pakkun as the two continued through the forest. After a few minutes the two reached the clearing at the Valley of The End. Kakashi turned his head around to look for Sasuke and Naruto before turning back to Pakkun with a worried look in his one visible eye. "Pakkun they're not here. Can you pick up there trail again?"

Pakkun was sniffing around the ground until he came to a patch of blood on the floor. After sniffing it for a few seconds he turned his head back to Kakashi. "Sasuke and Naruto were here a short time ago, but their trails diverge here." Pakkun then turned back to the ground to determine which way the two had gone. "Sasuke left in the direction of the rice country and Naruto is heading back in the direction of Konoha."

Kakashi looked over to the pool of blood on the floor and then to the small trail heading in the direction of Konoha '_Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner.'_ He then turned back to Pakkun "We better head back and inform Hokage-sama about this." Pakkun gave a quick nod of his head before the two of them headed back to Konoha.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond meets up with the sand trio Gaara, Temari and Kankuro along with his team-mates Shikimaru, Kiba and Rock Lee while Gaara carries Neji and Choji with his sand. The group of ten walk back to Konoha. The group step in. Naruto limps into the village and comes face to face with his team-mate/crush Sakura Haruno who is obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan im sorry I couldn't bring back Sasu…" starts Naruto only to be punched and sent to the ground blood on the side of his mouth "Sakura-chan"

"You don't have the right to speak his name. You couldn't bring him back because he was better then you and you can't admit that. You probably let him go you DEMON" shouted Sakura pounding into him. Naruto in his weakened state unable to fight back. The villagers see this and start throwing rocks, shuriken and Kunai. Naruto curses as they impale him.

"Why did you call me demon?" worried if she knew abut his secret.

"I know your little secret Naruto or should I say Kyuubi. You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune you don't deserve to live you don't deserve my love. NOW DIE DEMON SCUM" said Sakura kicking him in the ribs. Naruto slowly stands and punches her with all his might.

"Teme loving Bitch. You see this hole in my chest. This is from that Traitor of a bastard. He rammed a Chidori through my chest twice. If I hadn't powered down my Rasengan and taken that second Chidori to the chest I would have killed him" replied Naruto.

"MY SASUKE WOULDN'T DO THAT DEMON THE ONLY REASON HE WAS YOUR RIVAL BECAUSE KNOW ONE ELSE COULD" shouted Sakura punching Naruto with everything. The blond coughs up blood lying in the dirt.

"I saved you from Gaara when he had his sand around you. I saved you and this is how y ou repay me" Gaara comes back from taking Neji and Choji to the hospital with Temari and Kankuro. When the sand trio arrives they are shocked. Gaara becomes angry and engulfs Sakura in sand. Kankuro goes to Naruto while Temari blows the villagers away literally with her giant battle fan.

"Scum I kill you" said Gaara going to crush her.

"Gaara don't" spat out Naruto as he slowly stands. Six broken ribs a fractured wrist and broken arm. Eight broken fingers and toes. And one broken leg "if you kill her then you'll be turning back into your old self"

"Besides im leaving the village it's about time I do these ass holes never cared for me I see that now" said Naruto as Kyuubi heals his wounds.

"Where will you go" asked Temari. Gaara sighs and throws Sakura into a wall hard knocking her out. Gaara walks over.

"You can join sand"

"Know I will find my own path" The blond then walks out of the gates with a smile "Thank you my friends"

"Naruto be careful"

"Thanks Gaara"

Naruto smiles as he walks away from the trio "Well bye" Kakashi arrives and looks sad.

"Naruto im sorry I just arrived. Im sorry I couldn't have arrived earlier"

"Don't worry Kaka-sensei look after the others will ya"

"Sure Naruto"

* * *

**Time Skip**

Naruto sighs is been a year since he left Konoha and become a wandering Ninja. And because of not being able to eat Ramen all the time and eating other foods he was able to become as tall as Kakashi Hatake taller actually. Standing around 1.86m tall. He has three kunai and shuriken holsters on each leg with three weapon pouches at the back of his belt that holds twenty scrolls. He wears a black t-shirt with black shinobi pants. His and Sasuke's Hitai-ate around his left and right bicep with a slash through them. He wears a black cloak with white clouds on it with a golden nine tailed fox on the back and black ninja sandals. Since leaving Konoha he has been doing Missions from other villagers except his home. Ranging from C to sometimes S. This allowed him to become very rich on his travels. He also trained with someone from each Village while he spent time there. Suna was glad to teach him same as the other three nations. Waterfall even taught him there techniques as repayment for helping them. His skills and at least Anbu captain in GenJutsu, NinJutsu, Taijutsu, KenJutsu and he's a master of Fuuinjutsu. In a scroll he has a pair of Katana and Scimitars that he uses rarely. His hair has tints of blood red mixed in as well. Jiraiya would always come across Naruto here and there and give him scrolls with Jutsu's from the scrolls in Konoha. Sometimes even med Jutsu's scrolls from Tsunade Jutsu's even scrolls from Kakashi. Lee even bought him weights; Gai gave him scrolls on TaiJutsu, Kurenai GenJutsu Asuma Fuuton Jutsu. Shikimaru gave him books on strategy Choji gave him food and cook books Ino gave him books on the mind and plants. Shizune gave him books on the human body, Tenten gave him weapons from the shop; Neji gave him scrolls with the Hyuga TaiJutsu stance on them. Kiba gave him books on animals, Shino gave him books on the different bugs, Hinata would give him medicinal herbs, he received three Nodachi one from Anko and Iruka and the third from the Konohamaru corps. But the council being the fools there are made him an SSS ranked Missing-nin so that everyone was after him. Everything his friends did for him along with his teachers and the Jounin and the Hokage the council never found out about. Even when they all met up with him at the Curry of Life. Jiraiya also started writing a book about Naruto's life and he would write everything down that Naruto said happened on his adventures. His latest books the adventures of the fox which was a big hit and twenty five percent of the profits went to Naruto. Naruto sighs as he walks along the border of fire country when he comes across a strange blue light. Naruto walks over to it and finds a metallic blue card with a yellow D on the front. Naruto raises an eye brow and picks it up. Suddenly a blight blue light engulfs him.

"I DID NOT FUCKING SUCK UP FOR THIS" yelled Naruto as he is consumed by darkness.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

Naruto awakes and sits up groaning in annoyance. As he stands he finds himself in the middle of a giant desert. Naruto looks at the sky and finds strange beams of light and in the sky is earth.

"Fuck did I fall from that high. Not even Kyuubi would be able to heal me…sigh…" Naruto walks off when he hears roaring. Naruto looks to his left and finds a strange dragon like creature on its back legs on fire with a metal head.

"I'LL OBSORB YOUR DATA" shouted the creature Naruto raises an eye brow "Fire tower" the creature slams it's palms on the ground creating a giant tower of flames. Naruto scoffs and starts doing hand signs **'Water tower Jutsu' **Naruto slams his palms on the ground making water flow from the ground into a giant tower. The two attacks collide and explode. "FLAME HIT" the creature shoots out a continues high temperature fire bullets at Naruto. "Impressing but not impressive enough. **Suiton: Water Dragon Bombs**" Naruto summons a giant dragon head made of water that launches hundreds of water bullets.

"So you're a water type Digimon hey then I'll beat you all the more for I am Flarerizamon" the creature now known as Flarerizamon summons another fire tower.

"_Fire elemental so I can either use Suiton, Fuuton or Doton. Water puts out fire Dirt smothers the flames. Also flames need oxygen I'll form a couple of clones for this" thought Naruto_ summoning two chakra re-enforced shadow clones.

'**Fuuton: Wind Tornado Jutsu' **A giant tornado forms around Flarerizamon and starts to suck away the oxygen.

'**Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu' **the second clones summons a giant water dragon that collides with the creatures before the real Naruto attacks. **'Doton: Mud Dumpling' **Naruto shoves his hands underground and pulls out a giant dumpling of mud and rock. Naruto throws the giant boulder at the creature. The creature stares and says 'oh shit' before the boulder/dumpling collides with him sending him flying. Naruto walks over to Flarerizamon who's lying in a crater groaning in pain.

"Go on load my data you vile fiend since you defeated me"

"What load your data? Besides you're the one that attacked me"

"Hey wait you're not a Digimon are ya"

"Digi-what. What the fuck is a Digimon"

"Digimon means Digital Monster"

Naruto raises an eye brow _"Okay Digital Monster what the fuck does digital mean" "Wait a second there monsters they accept me"_

"So im guessing your one of these Digimon things"

The dragon nodded his head "I be Flarerizamon and if you not be a Digimon who you be Blondie"

"I'd be Naruto and im a human" Flarerizamon stares with shock.

"Human. So you'd be from the real world" Naruto raises an eye brow to this "Real world. Aren't we in the real world now? I mean this place looks pretty real to me"

Flarerizamon lets out a small sigh "This world is different to the human one. This world is made up of computer data. It's digital"

"Digital" _"Okay so im in a digital world. This is a fine mess you've gotten into"_

"Yes. And since you're from the real world the stories must be true. All the things they have said" said Flarerizamon with a giant grin. Naruto raises an eye brow again and crosses his arms under his chest "Stories what stories who you been talk'n to"

A small grin formed on his face "It is said that there are ways to travel between the worlds, and if you, a human from the real world are here then it must be true." Flarerizamon then tilted his head back to look back up at the Earth and extended his arm as if trying to reach out towards it. "How I long to see that world with my own two eyes."

Naruto turned his head away and looked at the ground "I wouldn't bother, there's nothing special there."

Flarerizamon looked back down at Naruto "What makes you say that"

"Because were I come from theres nothing but hatred and loneliness"  
"Any way im guessing your one of those tamers"

"Tamers what the fuck's a tamer"

"**Boy you got a real potty mouth" said Kyuubi.**

"_Yeah well what I've been through im aloud to say fuck so fuck of Kyuubi"_

Flarerizamon gets into thinking pose "Lets see tamer is a human with a Digimon partner. It's said that a tamer can bring out the full potential of there Digimon partner and make them Digivolve…"

Naruto raises his left eye brow and interrupts Flarerizamon "Digivolve what the hell would that be"

Flarerizamon continues his explanation raising his hand "Digivolution is when a Digimon advances to the next level of power, from Baby to In-training, In-training to Rookie, Rookie to Champion, Champion to Ultimate and Ultimate to Mega"

Naruto nods his head "So what level are you"

"Bud id is champion" Flarerizamon then gets a small twinkle in his eyes "Hey how about you and I become partners"

"No thanks Im fine besides I work alone. Besides im not a tool anymore. _I swear Sasuke-teme and Sakura you'll regret the day you abandoned me when I return to my world." _Naruto then unleashes Kyuubi's chakra and forms three tails and gets on all fours. His eyes become blood red with black cat like slits for pupils. His whiskers darken and thicken his nails become claws as his hair lengthens and starts to become blood red. Naruto's jaw locks back revealing more teeth as his lips turn black. Naruto then races off at top speed releasing all his weights. Flarerizamon stares in shock _"Holy shit he's fats and what was that red cloak" _"WAIT UP PARTNER" Flarerizamon gives chase. Naruto growls and runs off kicking up sand.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in a hidden fortress

A figure stands in the darkness. The figure watches through a mirror as Naruto runs through the desert even watching the match from before.

"Oh I can't wait Mwahahahahahaha"

"Master are you alright" asked a worm like Digimon but receives know reply "Oh Master"

"WORMMON GET ME MYOTISMON NOW" shouted the figure as he sends wormmon flying. "Soon little boy I'll rain supreme once I hold the power of the Kyuubi no Kitsune MWAHAHAHAHAHA. After all I am the one that brought him here."

A man that looks likes a vampire walks in wearing black, blue and red the man gets on one knee.

"Master you called"

"Yes find and bring me the human and take what ever Digimon necessary for his capture" said the figure. Myotismon nods.

"As you command master. I shall take Devidramon, Gigadramon and Megadramon" Myotismon is then consumed by darkness.

"Soon very soon my boy you'll be mine to command" said the figure once again.

**

* * *

**

With Naruto

Naruto shivers for an unknown reason before sneezing "Well that was weird. Someone must be talking about me but who. Lets not hope it's Flarerizamon" Naruto continues to run as Kyuubi's chakra leaves his body. Naruto sighs as he arrives next to a lake. Naruto pulls out some camping gear and sets up camp for the night.

* * *

The end - Please R & R - Im just getting this story down so i don't forget it

Poll 1

Pairings

1) Riku Nonaka

2) Jeri Katou


	2. Partner Appears

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Partner Revealed

* * *

****

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he walks through a thick forest after playing another game of 'run away from the Digimon who want you to be there Tamer'. Naruto grabs an apple and munches on it before continuing his journey.

Naruto's been in this digital world for a week now and has picked up strange cards fifteen in total. Naruto sighs as he walks through the thick forest. Naruto hears someone groan in pain. Naruto follows the noise and finds a Knight like Digimon. Its armour is white with bits of red on his shoulders, knees and head with Rubies in his chest. Its Armour is broken and battered along with a white sword in its hands on his back are strange metallic white wings with feathers. The sword disappears along with the wings. The Digimon stares at Naruto and sighs "So someone's come to finish me off. Well go on and load my data,"

"What the fuck is it with you people and loading fucking data I mean can't you just not load another's freaken data because it pisses me off," said Naruto walking over performing hand signs. His hands glow green and he holds them above the Digimon.

"You're a strange Digimon," said the white Knight.

"Im a human and my names Naruto Uzumaki,"

The Digimon stares in shock before his face turns neutral "A human huh. Well my names WhiteAlphamon,"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Any way if you don't mind me asking why you are so beat up,"

"I've been in many fights kid. The last one was my hardest trying to keep other Digimon from absorbing my data but im to beat from that battle to fight back now. You see im the only WhiteAlphamon around. You see I was created when a virus attacked the digital world. I was Just a digi egg at the time. The virus attacked me and transformed me. When I hatched I was a normal Digimon at first until I Digivolved to the Rookie level I became something else I wasn't an ordinary Digimon. Soon after I started getting into fights with powerful champion level Digimon and I evolved I then fought against Ultimates as well. I evolved again and again now here I am at the Mega level. Other Digimon don't even look at me you see when I hatched I was meant to be a Botomon but instead I was a Dodomon a white version I then evolved into Dorimon. Then Dorumon then so on before I evolved into the white version of the normal Alphamon who is the leader of the thirteen royal knights. I may be different but I do have a heart. Its hard when I wish to turn back to my other forms but I can't so im stuck as WhiteAlphamon it's hard but I've gotten use to this life with the virus inside of me," said WhiteAlphamon with a sad look.

"I know how you feel bud were the same in different ways. You see fourteen years ago a nine tailed fox demon attacked my village. My father the fourth Hokage the leader of the village sealed the demon inside of me at birth sacrificing his life. I was meant to be seen as a hero but I wasn't. The village thought of me as the Kyuubi and treated me like scum. I was punched, starved. I was refused service from different shops I was over charged it was sickening. When I became a Genin it partially changed until my Team-mate Sasuke Uchiha turned traitor and left the village. My friends and I went to bring him back but we failed. When I returned my other team mate Sakura Haruno and the villagers attacked me because they thought I was a demon. I left and wandered for a year till I ended up here," said Naruto as he bandages up WhiteAlphamon's armour. Naruto finishes and steps back the blond then leans against a rock before summoning a bottle of sake and mineral water. Naruto throws the bottle of water to WhiteAlphamon who grabs and stares.

"Drink you'll need it its best to keep your self full of liquids," said Naruto drinking his sake. WhiteAlphamon nods and starts drinking slowly and painfully. Once finished Naruto stands and walks over to WhiteAlphamon. Naruto throws the Digimon's arm around his shoulder and helps him stand. "Come on lets get you to safety,"

The two move inside a cave. Naruto lies WhiteAlphamon down and sits next to him drinking a bottle of sake.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Like I said before were the same so why shouldn't I help you. Besides it's my nature to help others. WhiteAlphamon everyone is different. You see a weapon scroll is just a scroll with a weapon in side. The scroll is still a scroll and the weapon is still a weapon. I am just a human who has a demon inside of him. Im the prison he's my jailor. You were attacked by a virus before being born so what if it's inside of you. If people only see you as a virus there ignorant. A virus is a virus and you are you. If something has a heart that makes it a living creature. If something can cry, feel anger, feel fear and be happy along with any other emotion then there a normal living creature. In my home country we had a rule that said a Ninja must not show emotions. If we did not show emotions we would not even be human. That's what separates us from the demon that's the simplest way to put it but even demons have feelings. But I am me and you are you we are both living creatures sure were different but that doesn't mean were nothing alike,"

"Wise words for a kid,"

"Yeah but when you travel around places you pick up a few things. You see I was the so called 'dead last' in my village and I was always happy. But that was a mask that I formed to shield myself from the out side world. In truth I was smarter then most people I was stronger then most people but I still had to wear that mask. It was depressing that I had to seal myself away. But a dumb demon can survive when a smart demon can't in the world of Ninja if you're a Jinchuuriki you are referred to as demon so I might as well refer to myself as one. Being able to access our tenant's chakra is one gift of a Jinchuuriki. Each Jinchuuriki receives a different ability from each demon. Shukaku the one tailed Raccoon dog the ability to control sand. Nibi the two tailed cat the power to summon and control the dead. Sanbi the three tailed turtle the ability to control water. And so on till you come to the Kyuubi no Kitsune nine tailed fox demon. He give s you instant regeneration and nine element affinities. My affinity that does not come from the fox is Wind. From the fox I receive Water, metal, fire, lightning, dark, light, sand, smoke and earth, Thanks to water and Earth unlock my bloodline of Wood and from Water and Wind gives me ice to form sand is from earth and wind. I know over a thousand Jutsu's beyond that even" said Naruto with a sigh "In total I have twelve elements. The five main elements Lightning, Fire, Wind, Earth and Water the three sub elements Sand, Wood and Ice. The base elements Dark, Light, Smoke and Metal. Each element can be used for offensive purposes or defensive purposes. Earth, Wood and Metal mostly of defence. The others offence. Out of all the elements Light and Dark are the most destructive. Even though there base elements they are able to kill an opponent. Most Dark and Light elements are Ranked A, and above assignation techniques. You know back home I earned three nicknames being the Black Fox, The Black Blood Typhoon and the Red Flash of Death. I am ranked as a triple S Missing-nin with a flee on sight order from the other villagers because I've helped them in tough ties. They do not wish for there Shinobi to fight me when im a friend to them. But Konoha has me on kill if seen order also to make them more forced to fight me who ever brings me back gets triple my bounty. If they bring me back dead five times the bounty,"

WhiteAlphamon raises an eye brow "Okay,"

"Just forget about it. Any way tell me about this digital world,"

"Theres not much to say really except Digimon fight against Digimon and absorb there data. But I know one thing for sure that Zhuqiaomon one of the Digimon sovereigns wishes to take over the human world. With the help of the twelve Devas. Each Deva represents an animal from the chinse Zodiac making them all beast type Digimon," Naruto nods and starts doing hand signs **'Mystical Palm Jutsu,'** Naruto's hands glow green again and he holds them above WhiteAlphamon "Any thing else I should know like of evil beings that plot to rule the digital world and human world or something like that,"

"Well theres a Digimon called Dexmon he is a Mega level Digimon that evolved again. He has many evil Digimon under his ranks ranging from mega's to Rookies even armoured Digimon. He even has five of the Seven Great Demon Lords. The Seven Great Demon lords are each of the Demon Lord Type and are some of the strongest and most powerful Digimon. Six of them are Mega the seventh is an Ultimate and also apparently there leader. If he has them under his control theres nothing he can't do. If I was to fight three of them at full strength I could just barely win. Why do you think im in such a bad condition I was fighting the five he has under control who wished to load my data. But they couldn't decide who'd load it and started fighting against each other so I fled. That's when you found me,"

"So if your saying that this Dexmon has these five all powerful Digimon on his side why don't they just kill him and up load his data,"

"Because there not strong enough he is more powerful then all seven of them and theres only five,"

"I see where you're coming from."

"Apparently he's after the power of something called the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Which from your story he's after you then,"

"Ha why is it always me," mutters Naruto under his breath "Any way its best you don't move for a while WhiteAlphamon your wounds are well how to put this in the simplest way without going into technical detail. You received critical to non critical wounds so at the moment your status is neither in danger nor out of the woods yet. A simple few months or weeks rest and you'll be good as new," Naruto summons a bunch of sticks and stones before making a camp fire. Naruto performs some quick one hand signs and blows out a stream of fire from his mouth forming a fire. Naruto summons five dead rabbits. Naruto pulls out a kunai and starts skinning them. Naruto places them over the fire on a stick and waits for them to cook. Once the rabbits are done Naruto hands one to WhiteAlphamon who thanks him and starts eating. Naruto smiles and eats himself. Once the two are done Naruto starts setting up a base.

"Just stay with me for a few months until you're healed. It's a medic's job to take care of the sick. Besides im not doing this out of pity or as my job im doing this because I want to" Naruto smiles as he summons a couple of Fuuton's and bread. Naruto throws a couple of bread rolls at WhiteAlphamon who catches them. "Well eat up". Naruto pulls out a cigar and lights it up and sits on his bed. (If you wondering why he's smoking its simple. Smoking can't kill him thanks to Kyuubi). Naruto sighs as he puffs out smoke from his nose. Naruto takes a puff and takes out his cigar before blowing out a stream of smoke.

"So any way WhiteAlphamon do you know of a way for me to get back to the real world?"

"Call me Alphamon it's too much of a mouth full to add white. And know I don't know of a way for you to get back to the real world"

Naruto sighs and puts out his cigar by using his hand. Naruto's hand heals over before the blond draws blood. Naruto starts doing a couple of hand signs before pressing his hand on the ground.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Summoning Technique)**' said Naruto** as smoke rises. Once the smoke clears five snakes that are five metres long coloured black appear.

"Masssster what can we do for you" hissed one of the snakes being a metre longer then the others.

"I need you five to keep guard and alert me if someone comes"

"It sssshall be done Masssster, sssss" hissed the same snake. The five summonses slither away. (Oh the reason he can summon snakes is thanks to Kyuubi giving him the original snake contract with Hachibi the eight tailed and eight headed snake demon as the boss not Manda). WhiteAlphamon stares as the snakes slither away. Naruto smirks and pulls out a box of pocky and starts munching away. (By the way he has a pocky addiction that is ten times worse then Itachi's eg insult his pocky and he kills you). WhiteAlphamon raises an eye brow at his strangeness. Naruto smiles and pulls out an MP3 player and puts the ear pieces into his well ears. Naruto presses the play button causing music to start playing the song being 'TONIGHT, TONIGHT, TONIGHT by Beat Crusaders'. Naruto smiles as he lays back and falls asleep. WhiteAlphamon sighs and follows suit.

* * *

**Skip (1 week later)**

Naruto sighs as he walks into the cave and finds WhiteAlphamon sitting next to the fire as a dead wolf roasts over it. Naruto smiles and waves as he sits on the opposite side of the flames.

"How are your wounds?"

"The pains going away slowly but im fine"

"That's good" Naruto performs some hand signs and breaths out small streams of flames to speed up the process. Once the wolf is finished Naruto hands WhiteAlphamon some meat and the two start eating. Suddenly an explosion rocks the cave. Naruto and WhiteAlphamon walk/run to the cave entrance. And there stands Myotismon with an army of strange flying Digimon. The first are kind of like dragons and there black with four eyes. The next is another dragon with two arms and a long tail. Its hands are giant metal three pronged claws. It has blue wings and an orange under belly with metal covering the top half of its head. The next is similar to the second but made of metal.

"Devidramon and its evolved forms Megadramon and Gigadramon along with Myotismon who works for Dexmon"

"So these guys work for the dude who's after me. Okay now its personal" Naruto draws blood and starts doing hand signs. Naruto places his bleeding hand on the ground.

'**San Kuchiyose no Jutsu Nibi, Gobi, Hachibi (**Three Summoning Technique 'Three way summoning' Two tailed, Five Tailed, Eight Tailed)**' shouted Naruto** suddenly three giant and I mean skyscraper giant puffs of smoke appears. Out of each smoke tails appear the first two cats tails the next five dog tails and the last eight snake tails. Suddenly eight snake heads appear attached to one body with the eight snake tails moving behind it. The middle one takes the form of a five tailed dog and the last is a two tailed cat with black angel wings.

"**Who daresssss ssssummon ussss" hissed the eight tailed and eight headed snake**.

"Nibi, Gobi and Hachibi out of the nine demons you three and Kyuubi are the strongest please aid me in this battle" Naruto points to the army. The three demons stare and smirk.

"**We sssshall aid you young one but know this next time you sssssummon ussss for trivial matterssss I will kill you"**

Naruto smirks and performs the Jutsu again but only one puff of smoke appears. Nine fox tails shoot out as the form of a giant blood red fox appears.

"**Hachibi I'd doubt you'd kill my vessel" said Kyuubi** in an angry voice unleashing his/her killer intent.

"**K-Kyuubi-hime I meant no dissssresssspect Queen of the Demonssss" hissed Hachibi in fright.**

"Wait Queen and hime I thought you were a boy"

"Naruto not everything is as it seems" replied Kyuubi in a less demonic voice. Naruto stares with his mouth wide open.

"**Enough we had some business to take care of my Queen" said Gobi **having enough of this talking.

"**Yes Gobi your right. Now let the slaughter begin" said Kyuubi no Yoko **the other three nods and the four demons charge. Naruto sighs as he only has five percent of his chakra left (Which is about half of Sasuke's after 2 in a half time skip). Naruto forms a few Shadow clones (More like a few hundred) to help with the slaughter. Naruto charges forward with his weights released. Naruto summons his three Nodachi. One in his mouth and the other two in each hand. Naruto spins before jumping over a Devidramon and stabbing him from behind. Naruto round house kicks another. The demons well either turn them into millions of pieces or eat them. Or turn them to ash.

"_Should've guessed they'd kill them oh well" _Naruto spins around round house kicking a Megadramon. The Megadramon and Gigadramon start launching missiles at Naruto and the four summonses. Naruto buries himself under ground and appears behind enemy lines with his swords gone. Naruto starts doing hand signs,

'**Doton: Land Spikes'** whispered Naruto slamming his left foot on the ground. Long spikes made of rock shoot out of the ground impaling those stupid enough not to move. Kyuubi swings her tails before shooting a fire ball. Nibi summons the undead to kill them while Gobi launches fire balls, balls of lightning spits mud from his mouth along with water balls and uses the wind to slice through them. While Hachibi just eats them whole and continues this process filling up his belly. More and more of the same Digimon arrive along with black dinosaurs and metal Dinosaurs.

"Tyrannomon Champion and MetalTyrannomon ultimate" shouted White Alphamon. Naruto nods and runs forward forming a spiralling sphere of chakra in each hand.

'**Dual Rasengan's Next work system' **shouted Naruto chakra sprouts from the Rasengan's and forms into mini Rasengan's around the original ones in the palms of the blonds hand. In total twenty Rasengan's are around each of the original ones. Naruto plunges them forward and causes a massive explosion that sends the blond flying into the wall of the cave.

"Whoops a little too much power" said the blond smiling sheepishly. Kyuubi whack's her forehead while Gobi raises an eye brow.

"**And he's your vessel not very smart is he"**

"**He can be when he once to be but in battle he usually prefers a frontal attack instead of using his brain he just goes in a blow everything up"**

Naruto runs forward forming clones. Naruto smirks when the group land in the middle of the army and says "boom". The clones and Naruto explode creating a massive shock wave. Naruto appears atop of Kyuubi's head smiling.

"**Kit I'll never understand you're mind you're so unpredictable and predictable at the same time"**

"Of course I am how else do you think I always fool the Sharingan. Im the number one most surprising knuckle headed Ninja" Naruto does a foxy grin. Kyuubi sighs as the blond jumps off and dusts him self off before eating a soldier pill. Naruto dodges a missile before round house kicking a Devidramon.

"Crimson Lightning" shouted Myotismon forming a stream of red energy and uses it like a whip to attack WhiteAlphamon who rolls to avoid it.

"WHAT DID I DO" shouted WhiteAlphamon with fake tears.

"Grisly Wing" Myotismon summons his alpha bats and sends them at WhiteAlphamon. Naruto steps between the two and slams his palms into the ground and rips out a giant wall of earth. The earth wall blocks the attack while Naruto performs hand signs.

'**Suiton: Water Tower Jutsu' whispered Naruto** slamming his palm on the ground causing water to shoot out and form into a giant tower. The water tower breaks the wall apart before colliding with Myotismon sending him backwards.

"Don't worry Alphamon I'll protect you know matter what I won't let someone hurt my friends"

"Why do you protect this fool of a Digimon?"

"Because he and I are alike in different ways that's why and I shall protect those that deserve it" answered Naruto running forward **'Katon: Fire Tower' **Naruto does a front flip and with his hand touching the ground summons a giant flaming tower. Naruto is flung into the air and he performs some quick one hand signs. **'Fuuton: Air Bullet' **Naruto sucks in air before launching a ball of air from his mouth at Myotismon. The bullet hits the Vampire like Digimon and sends him to the ground. Naruto smirks but his smirk disappears when thousands of missiles fly at him. **'Suiton: Supreme Water Dragon Jutsu**' Naruto summons a giant water dragon the size of Kyuubi tails and all. The dragon collides with the missiles exploding causing Naruto to fly backwards into the cave making an imprint. Naruto groans as he falls out of the imprint face first into the ground. "Okay Dragon plus missiles while in the air equals a lot of pain" Naruto stands slowly and thinks "Well then lets try a new approach" Naruto smirks and channels about thirty percent of his chakra into his fists (Which is like ten Kage's at 100). Naruto slams his fist into the ground causing the ground to crack open and causes the Devidramon on the ground to fall in. Naruto runs forward and punches Myotismon hard and I mean hard sending him five hundred metres away. "New Record"

Myotismon curses as he consumes himself in darkness and appears above Alphamon.

"Crimson Lightning" shouted Myotismon forming his red like whip and attacks WhiteAlphamon. Even though it does nothing its still painful.

"Curse this" said Myotismon before he is impaled by a blue like energy blade. Myotismon turns around and finds a man like Digimon with armour similar to a bee's design.

"TigerVespamon" muttered Myotismon before he turns into red particles. The Digimon known as TigerVespamon absorbs the data and laughs.

"What a weak fool he was not even worthy of being loaded. Dexmon had enough of his failure and sent me to capture you Bzzzz here catch" TigerVespamon throws a backpack to the blond "That is full of scrolls from your world and money from the real world. That is a token for you to join us and we'll give you even more Bzzzz" Naruto smirks and seals the backpack away before saying "Fuck off fly boy" TigerVespamon growls at Naruto before flying at him who rolls to the side and attacks but is tackled by WhiteAlphamon.

"Fight me fool. Mega against Mega lets see whose stronger me or you" said WhiteAlphamon summons his sword and wings before flying at TigerVespamon.

"Bzzzz you are to injure to fight me so Bzzzz back off" buzzed TigerVespamon flying at Alphamon summoning another blue energy sword. The two swing there weapons blocking each others strike. Naruto summons two of his Nodachi and runs forward.

"Don't even think about fighting alone in your condition" shouted Naruto swinging his two Nodachi before summoning his third and grabbing it with his mouth. Naruto swings forward before doing a front flip and axe kicking TigerVespamon in the head with chakra re-enforcing the blow. TigerVespamon fall's face first into the ground and shouts muffled curses at the human. TigerVespamon swings his hive shaped Royal Meister weapons. Alphamon blocks so does Naruto. "Bzzzz your really getting on my nerves Bzzzz" TigerVespamon trows a spin kick but Naruto blocks before kicking him in the chest. "Royal Meister" TigerVespamon then tries to rip them apart. Naruto jumps back with Alphamon who grunts in pain and gets on one knee. "Alphamon you okay" "Yes im fine" "Ya sure" "Yes" Naruto sighs and runs forward with Alphamon flying behind him. The two attacked simultaneously forcing TigerVespamon to block. The Bee man like Digimon jumps into the air before stabbing Alphamon in the back. Alphamon shouts in pain and collapses. TigerVespamon pulls out the blade and laughs. "Bzzzz time to finish you Bzzzz" TigerVespamon prepares the finishing blow but Naruto gets in the way and forms a wall of ice blocking the blades. "Bzzzz pesky human Bzzzz come and have me as your partner" "Yeah right buzz head"

"Bzzzz Buzz head hmm Bzzzz foolish human Bzzzz" TigerVespamon breaks the ice wall and tosses Naruto away and brings his blades upon Alphamon. Naruto tackles the Digimon making him to drop one of his blades. "Bzzzz pesky human Bzzzz you are getting to be to troublesome Bzzzz" TigerVespamon retrieves his sword and attacks. Alphamon gets in the way and takes the attack. He yells in pain falling on his knees. "Bzzzz so this fool decided to sacrifice himself for you hey Bzzzz then it shall be Bzzzz" TigerVespamon brings down his blades "NOOOOO" Naruto runs forward when a bright light appears from his weapon pouch. The light causes TigerVespamon to stumble back as the blue card appears and floats over to White Alphamon. Suddenly the card starts to change shape the light intensifies blinding everyone. Once it dies down it reveals a fairly small white device. The device had a small square screen on it with an orange ring around it. There was a grey circle near the bottom of the device that almost looked like a button but it had a smaller black button on ether side of it. At the top of the device was a black strap with a clip on the end. The device floats over and drops itself in the blond's hands. Naruto looked down at it and said out loud "What is this thing?" WhiteAlphamon stares at the device before looking at Naruto "You're my tamer" "IM YOUR WHAT" "That device in your hand signifies you as a Digimon tamer." "Bzzzz what how dare you choose this fool over me Bzzzz" TigerVespamon attacks in a fit of rage. The two partners jump back to dodge the attacks. "Bzzzz Come you are our tool for us to use as we wish Bzzzz"

"IM NO BODIES FUCKING TOOL FREAK" shouted Naruto in a fit of rage he bursts forward glowing in blood red chakra. Naruto throws a bunch and hits TigerVespamon. A sickening crack is heard and TigerVespamon is sent flying backwards and collides with a boulder. The chakra leaves and Naruto smirks. TigerVespamon growls and stands himself "Since you refused my first offer take my second more advanced Scrolls with more money" the Digimon throws two more bags at Naruto who catches them and does the same like last time "Thanks for the scrolls and money fly boy. Now be a good little Digimon and leave" "Bzzzz you'll regret not taking my offer Bzzzz. Because now that my first two offers have been refused Bzzzz I get to kill you Bzzzz". TigerVespamon flies forward but collides with Alphamon who throws him into a boulder. "Naruto I need to know if I can trust you to be my Tamer" "Of course you can now let's kick this freaks ass". WhiteAlphamon nods before running forward. Naruto pulls out one of the strange cards he found "Well doesn't hurt to try" Naruto swipes the card through the device as a black Zanbatou appears in WhiteAlphamon's hand. Alphamon swings the Zanbatou and slices of TigerVespamon's left arm before swinging his other blade. TigerVespamon is sent flying through many rocks. TigerVespamon curses and attacks. Naruto round house kicks him before throwing a barrage of twenty Shuriken forward "Time to end this **Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu" **The twenty shuriken become two thousand and rip through the bee like Digimon. TigerVespamon screams in pain as he is destroyed by Naruto. "Should I load his Data" "Know don't" "If you wish it shall be Tamer". The four demons walk over after finishing the slaughter.

"**Well now that that's over we'll be going" said Kyuubi** the four demons go up in smoke.

"Well let's go partner" said Naruto "sure thing Tamer" the two then leave the area after packing up camp to try and find a way out of the digital world.

The end - Please R & R -

Poll 1

1) Rika Nonaka (Yeah i spelt the name wrong last time) - 7

2) Jeri Katou - 1

Rika is in the lead

Poll 2 - Add Konohamaru to the Digimon Tamers group from naruto's world arriving by some freak accident

A) Yes

B) No

Oh i plan next chapter to revert WhiteAlphamon to his Rookie form


	3. Harm My Pocky And I Kill You

**Chapter 3: Harm My Pocky and I Kill You

* * *

**

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto sighs as WhiteDorumon the Rookie form of WhiteAlphamon walks besides him. It's been a year now since he met his partner and has fought against many Digimon. Just three months ago WhiteAlphamon was able to de-Digivolve to his rookie stage. During there time together they have found up to fifty six of those strange cards. They trained together also using the cards to help the other in battle. Dorumon even wears leg weights to increase his speed. As they walk they come across a moth like Digimon with a mini-gun for it's behind. The moth starts firing at them. Naruto and WhiteDorumon jump to the sides to avoid the bullets. "In the name of lord Dexmon I shall exterminate you". "Dorumon attack Mothmon" "METAL CANNON" Dorumon then shoots metallic projectiles at Mothmon that collides with him and explode. Mothmon is sent flying backwards. Naruto pulls out a card and swipes it through his digivice "DIGIMODIFY…. Shadow Speed Activate" Dorumon suddenly disappears and appears behind Mothmon. Naruto pulls out another card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…. Omnimon's Supreme Cannon Activate". Suddenly Dorumon's left hand becomes the head of MetalGarurumon and opens up revealing large cannon. The cannon gather energy particles before firing. Mothmon screams in pain as he is hit by the attack and turns to data. "Come lets go Dorumon" Naruto throws Dorumon some pocky who thanks him and eats it. The two continue on there walk as they prepare to enter a small village but a giant machine like Digimon blocks there path.

"I am Machinedramon and by order of lord Dexmon I shall kill you" Naruto holds his Digivice at Machinedramon and some information appears along with a picture of him "Machinedramon Virus type, special attacks Giga cannon, Dragon Fire, Catastrophic day and Infinity Hand Mega level. Ooh ain't this good Mega level Dorumon you better Digivolve to your mega stage" Naruto pulls out a strange white card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…. Warp Digivolution activate" the digivice then speaks "warp Digivolution"

"WhiteDorumon Warp Digivolve…" WhiteDorumon goes through his first two stages before he turns into a dragon man like Digimon with two giant metal fan like wings. He's covered in white armour with bits of black with a long silver tail with an arrow head at the end a big one to. Flames covering his fists "WhiteDoruGoramon". "WhiteDoruGoramon Vaccine type special attack Brave Metal, Dorudiin and Blade Storm Mega Level"

"And here I thought you'd Digivolve to Alphamon its strange isn't it you were Alphamon when we met but ever since then you keep Digivolving into WhiteDoruGoramon. Doesn't matter any way go blade storm"

"BLADE STORM" shouted WhiteDoruGoramon before flapping his wings making mini energy blades appear. The energy blades fly at Machinedramon and impale him.

"GIGA CANNON" Machinedramon fires of his giant cannons but WhiteDoruGoramon dodges. "DIGIMODIFY…. BlackWarGreymon's Terra Force Activate" WhiteDoruGoramon raises his arms making a black ball appear "Terra Force" he then throws the ball at Machinedramon engulfing him before exploding sending his parts everywhere. Naruto sighs before muttering "Weakling". WhiteDoruGoramon then de-Digivolve back to WhiteDorumon and walks over to his Tamer. The two then walk off once again. As they walk a black portal opens up behind them and sucks them in.

* * *

**Break**

Naruto appeared in a large layer of fog and hit the ground with WhiteDorumon landing on top of him. Naruto then spoke up "Ow, Dorumon do you mind getting off of me?"

WhiteDorumon got off of Naruto and stood up "Sorry about that Naruto."

Naruto stood up and looked around "No worries, but here's a question, where the fucks are we?"

WhiteDorumon looked around but couldn't see through the fog so instead looked at the ground and found it to be some kind of road "No clue, I can't see anything through this fog."

Hearing this Naruto squinted his eyes and focused chakra into them and looked around until he spotted something. "There's a sign."

WhiteDorumon looked over at him "What, you mean in the sky?"

Naruto turned towards WhiteDorumon and raised his left eyebrow at him "What? Why would there be a sign in the… oh I see... never mind. The signs over there." He then pointed to the direction of the sign.

The two then walked over to the sign before WhiteDorumon asked "So what does it say."

Naruto simply shrugged before looking at it "It says 'Welcome to Shinjuku'." Naruto then took a quick thinking pose "Shinjuku?" WhiteDorumon then looked up at his tamer with an amused look on his face as he angrily rubbed the top of his head with both hands and yelling out "WHERE THE HELL IS SHINJUKU!!" "Hey stop your shouting and how the hell is I meant to know" "Well aren't we still in the fuck'n digital world" "I don't know and would you stop swearing there might be people about" Naruto let out a sigh as the fog that they were in suddenly started to dissipate. It was at this point that Naruto noticed something "Hey weren't we just in a desert ages ago?" Naruto then looked up into the sky and noticed something else something was missing "And where has the giant globe of Earth gone?"

"Don't ask me im not a detective"

WhiteDorumon sharply turned his head to see Naruto looking up into a clear blue sky. WhiteDorumon then started spinning his head from side to side with wide eyes before turning back towards Naruto and started shaking him slightly, trying to get his attention while yelling "Naruto, Naruto... NARUTO YA JACKASS!!"

Naruto finally came out of his trance of looking up into the sky and turned towards WhiteDorumon "Huh... What's up?" WhiteDorumon turned his head away, indicating Naruto to do the same. Naruto looked in the same direction that WhiteDorumon was facing. Upon seeing what WhiteDorumon was pointing out Naruto's eye suddenly widened with shock before turning his head around and seeing a small alleyway covered in the shadows. "Come on!" Naruto then grabbed WhiteDorumon and dragged him into the alley.

Once they reached the alley Naruto and WhiteDorumon looked out into the street to see people walking about with their everyday lives. Naruto and WhiteDorumon both still had wide eyes before WhiteDorumon turned to Naruto. "Those are humans aren't they well aren't they Tamer?" Naruto could only give a dumbfounded nod of his head before WhiteDorumon continued "So, does that mean we're in the human world huh, huh?"

Naruto just looked down at WhiteDorumon before giving a small shrug of his shoulders "I have no idea, I mean from first glances I would say yes we are. However I've never heard of a place called Shinjuku before in my live, and I have never even heard of some of these devices before, I mean look at them..." Naruto then pointed out at one of the open convertible cars rolling down the street. "What the hell are they?"

WhiteDorumon then looked at him completely confused "Then what is this place?"

Naruto then took a thinking position "Well..." WhiteDorumon leaned in closer waiting to hear what he was going to say "We're defiantly not in Konoha or any of the other elemental countries." Upon hearing this WhiteDorumon face faltered. Naruto then leaned his back against the wall and opened his eyes "But I have heard from Kyuubi of other realms dimensions if you wish. This must mean were in another world. So for this world this is there human world strange yet familiar in a strange way" Naruto places his hand on his chin and thinks. "So what your saying is were in some alternate world to your's" "Yes any way as for the alternate world thing, it's the only thing that I can think of just by seeing as how different this all is compared to where I come from. I would guess that this world focused more around on there technology moderately then chakra like my own world does or did"

WhiteDorumon looked up at Naruto before letting out a sigh and turning to face the street as well "I guess that is the only answer that actually makes any sense." WhiteDorumon then started to head out into the street "Well let's go see what this world is like."

Before he could take a step out of the shadows Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into the alley "What are you nuts?" WhiteDorumon turned his head back towards Naruto and gave him a confused look. Seeing this Naruto continued "Like I said, this is a different world. Unlike in the Digital world I don't think they would react to well to just seeing a Digimon walking down the street ne"

"Why do you always have to be right?"

"I got an idea let's just say you're my kid brother who is obsessed with Digimon ne that'll work right or I could just place a GenJutsu on ya. I think I'll do that" Naruto then performs some hand signs and places a GenJutsu on Dorumon to make him look like Inari wearing a black t-shirt with an Agumon on the front with white shorts to the humans. "Come one then" WhiteDorumon sighs and follows his tamer. "Hey question can you tell me what chakra is ne" "After all these years you decide to ask now. Oh well Chakra is formed by merging both physical and spiritual energies within the body. The chakra can then be formed into forming different types of techniques, like my Rasengan." Naruto forms a mini Rasengan before making is disappear. "The people of this world have small chakra reserve unlike Digimon who have large and it increases when they Digivolve. Also I would guess that the people of this world have access to their chakra but they lack the understanding of how to use it." "So what that gives you an edge over the people in this world" Naruto sighs and looks at his partner "No WhiteDorumon I'd better down play my abilities as to not draw attention any way lets go."

"But what are we supposed to do now, anyway?"

Naruto just looked down at him "I guess the first thing we need to do is to learn about this world and how things work in it... I just have no idea of how to do that yet." Upon hearing this WhiteDorumon hung his head. Naruto then just walked past him and headed out into the street while calling out to WhiteDorumon "Come on, lets go oh and I'll refer to you as Inari from now on." Dorumon nods his head in understanding. The two walk through the streets.

* * *

**Break**

Naruto and WhiteDorumon had been continuing down the street in silence for the past hour or so until Naruto noticed something out from the corner of his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face the window of a shop. WhiteDorumon continued on for a moment before realising Naruto had stopped and turned around to see what he was doing "Hey what's up? What are you looking at huh, huh?"

Naruto just turned to face WhiteDorumon before calling out to him "Hey, come here a second would ya." WhiteDorumon just shrugged before walking over to him. Once WhiteDorumon walked up next to him Naruto pointed at the window "See those?"

WhiteDorumon looked at the spot Naruto was pointing at and looked back up at Naruto "Yeah, so what? There only packs of cards wait there modify card aren't they."

"Yep there Digimon cards or more specifically modify cards as you said." Naruto says pulling out his Omnimon supreme cannon card and holding it up to WhiteDorumon.

WhiteDorumon simply nods his head in understanding before saying "Well what are you waiting for, lets go get some."

Naruto just looked down at WhiteDorumon "That was the idea; why else would I point out the cards?" Naruto then walked into the shop while putting the Omnimon supreme cannon modify card away with WhiteDorumon right behind him.

As Naruto entered the shop they heard someone call out "Welcome, how may I help you today?" Naruto turned his head towards the sound of the voice and saw a woman behind the counter. The woman wore what seems to be a white and purple dress. Once the woman saw WhiteDorumon walk in behind Naruto and let out a small giggle "Let me guess, Digimon cards?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at WhiteDorumon and then back up at the woman behind the counter "How'd you guess?" After saying the woman let out a small laugh while Naruto thought to himself _"__Wow this is the first time I've entered a shop without being instantly thrown back out"_

The woman looked at the two before saying in a sweat voice "Which type would you like?"

Both Naruto and WhiteDorumon glanced at each other before turning back towards the woman and both saying at the same time "Type?"

The woman let out a small giggle before pulling out five different packs "These would be the types of packs that we have." He then reached under the counter and pulled out a small blue box "We also have the newest structure deck."

Naruto looked down at WhiteDorumon "Well, what do you think Inari?"

WhiteDorumon crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side "Well, we should get the deck since there is already a structure built into it but there are also other decks to im guess so get the newest and one of the oldest, and I guess we should get a few of different types of packs."

Naruto nods his head "Sounds good to me." He then turns to the man behind the counter "I guess we'll take five different decks three of newest and two of the oldest please and also I guess fifteen of each of the different types of packs." The woman nodded her head and got the desired items and rung up the price.

After paying for the cards Naruto and BlackAgumon gave the woman a "thanks" and left the shop. Once they were outside WhiteDorumon turned to Naruto and asked "Why did you buy so many of the packs?"

Naruto looked down at WhiteDorumon "If we are going to be fighting other Digimon we are going to need a good variety of different cards."

WhiteDorumon just raised an eye brow "But there are no Digimon here."

Naruto just shook his head "I'm not so sure about that." Before WhiteDorumon could ask what he meant Naruto continued "We got here from the digital world, so who's to say that other Digimon can't do the same."

WhiteDorumon just let out a small sigh "I still don't think we are going to be facing off against any other Digimon, I mean does it look like there have been any around here but I guess it doesn't hurt to be prepared, just in case."

Naruto just rolled his eyes "Glad to see you agree." Naruto then continued walking down the street.

WhiteDorumon still had his arms crossed over his chest and had his eyes shut taking in all the information _"__There's no way there would be any other Digimon here, I mean look at them they don't even look like they've seen a Digimon here before. Then again I never even knew you could cross over into the human world"_ He then opens his eyes to see Naruto heading down the street. Seeing this WhiteDorumon yelled out to him "Hey, WAIT UP NARUTO DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" and started running after him like a mad man. Everyone around them sweat drops even Naruto.

"Any way comes one its best we find an apartment or something" Dorumon nods his head. The two then set off to find a place to live.

* * *

**Time Skip (Five Hours)**

After renting an apartment the two sit on the couch looking over the cards organising them. "Dorumon you organise the speed and defence cards I'll organise the attack and the other cards" WhiteDorumon nods and the two start. After an hour the two have sorted out a good number of cards to use with a range of powerful attack, speed, defence and other cards to boost stamina and energy as well. Also cards that don't exhaust the Digimon. Suddenly Naruto's digivice goes hay wire. The two grab the cards and run out. They continue running until they reach a building near a fountain. And there stands a Devidramon with an imp like creature. Along with a giant red Dinosaur.

"GO GROWLMON" shouted a boy wearing He was wearing grey cargo pants and a blue short sleeved top with a hood. He had green and white sneakers and yellow wrist bands, as well as a pair of yellow goggles. Naruto raises an eye brow at the goggles.

"Stand out of my way fool I am hear to exterminate a human under orders of Dexmon" Devidramon throws Growlmon away. Naruto and WhiteDorumon walk over. Naruto then notices two others. A girl with red hair wearing blue jeans, white t-shirt with a broken heart with a trench coat and black shades with a yellow fox like Digimon on its back legs next to her. Also boy with black blue hair with green shades dark brown pants with grey and yellow sneakers. He had a black T-shirt with an orange vest over the top with a high collar and white wrist bands. There was what appeared to be a Digimon that looked like a cross between a rabbit and a dog on his head. It had white fur with a green triangle under his head and a single horn on its head. Naruto sighs "Dorumon attacked" "METAL CANNON" Dorumon then launches metal spheres at Devidramon that hit him in the head. The three tamers stare as Naruto walks over with WhiteDorumon next to him". "So you have arrived now I shall eliminate you" Naruto looks down at Dorumon who looks at his tamer "Dorumon eliminate him" "It shall be done Tamer" Naruto pulls out a Digimon card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…. Omnimon's Supreme Cannon Activate" "DARK GALE" Devidramon shoots thick beams from his eyes at WhiteDorumon. Dorumon dodges as Omnimon's cannon appears "DIGIMODIFY…. Angemon's wings activate" Feathered white wings appears on Dorumon's back allowing him to dodge before firing off the cannon. The energy beam fired from the cannon hits Devidramon and sends him flying backwards. "Digivolution" Devidramon suddenly starts changing before after long in his place is Gigadramon. The girl holds up her Digivice "Gigadramon Virus Type special attacks Darkside Attack, Guilty Claw, Giga Heat and Giga Byte Wing Ultimate level" the boy with the goggles gulps "He's to strong for our Digimon now" "Dorumon its time" "Okay" "DIGIMODIFY…. Digivolution Activate" "Digivolution" A bright light surrounds Dorumon "WhiteDorumon Digivolve to…" His shaped starts to change as he forms to white wings on his back his claws become longer and turn red his body lengthens and increases with size. His fur becomes whiter with his underbelly grey. Underneath his wings are black "WhiteDorugamon".

"DIGIMODIFY… Matrix Digivolution activate" shouted Naruto swiping a blue card.

"Matrix Digivolution" said the digivice

"WhiteDorugamon Matrix Digivolve to…" his form changes again in a large white dragon with red fur main and a white under belly. He grows four large silver wings with yellow spikes atop it. It grows a large tail with paws and sharp claws. With a spiked sharp nose horn. "WhiteDoruGreymon"

"DoruGreymon go" "Hai" WhiteDoruGreymon flies at Gigadramon who dodges and fires a missile. WhiteDoruGreymon bats the missile away before firing a metal ball of super high mass ten times his own size. The metal ball collides with Gigadramon and sends him flying back. "Darkside attack" Gigadramon starts launching Missile after missile in every direction. The fox like Digimon known as Renamon dodges a missile as another fly at her Tamer. Renamon curses but Naruto grabs her and jumps out of the way. The girl has a slight blush on her face. Naruto releases her and stands. And swipes a card "DIGIMODIFY…. Machinedramon's Giga cannon activate". Two large silver cannons appear under WhiteDoruGreymon's wings one under each wing. "GIGA CANNON" WhiteDoruGreymon fires the cannons causing Gigadramon to crash through a building. Gigadramon flies at WhiteDoruGreymon and fires a missile and point blank range causing WhiteDoruGreymon to fall into the water fall. The boy with the goggles pulls out his digivice and points it at WhiteDoruGreymon. "WhiteDoruGreymon Vaccine Data Type, special attacks Metal Meteor and Bloody Tower Ultimate level" _"What how can he be at that level when im the best tamer around" thought the girl_. "Rika are you alright" Rika looks at Renamon and scoffs "Im fine".

"Momentai" said the bunny like Digimon "Terriermon enough" "Okay Jenrya"

"Growlmon" shouted the goggle kid "Takato-mon" "Hey there boy are you alright"

"DoruGreymon can you stand" "Yes Naruto" WhiteDoruGreymon then fires another metal meteor colliding with Gigadramon's head. **'Katon: Fire Tower Jutsu'** Naruto then slams his palm on the ground causing a giant flaming tower to appear. The flaming tower collides with Gigadramon and causes him to scream in pain. The tamers stare amazed and shocked at the same time "METAL METEOR" WhiteDoruGreymon launches another ball of metal ten times his body size that slams into Gigadramon causing him to land on a tree. "Now use bloody tower" "Hai Bloody Tower" WhiteDoruGreymon then impales Gigadramon through the head with his tail. Gigadramon then turns to data and floats into the sky. WhiteDoruGreymon then transforms back to WhiteDorumon. "That was interesting come WhiteDorumon we leave" as the two prepare to leave Rika and Renamon step in front of them "Renamon I want his data" Renamon forms hundreds of diamonds in front of her slowly once complete she shouts "Diamond storm" the diamonds fly at WhiteDorumon. Naruto sighs and grabs a card "DIGIMODIFY… Greymon's Nova flame activate" "NOVA FLAME" WhiteDorumon then breaths in before excelling a large white, red and orange stream of flames at the diamonds. The flames destroy the diamonds before connecting with Renamon sending her flying backwards. "Renamon is a rookie you really think she can beat WhiteDorumon who can evolve to Champion, Ultimate and also Mega" Everyone stares in shock "Listen up brat I've been a tamer for a year now so if I was you I'd back off im stronger then you think and I hold back in my fights to improve my Digimon's strength. Dorumon come" The two leave again. "Hey wait" Naruto turns to Takato who runs over "Listen we got over to a shaky start the names Takato" "Dorumon attack his Growlmon he seems like a good opponent" "Metal Cannon" WhiteDorumon then fires hundreds of metal balls at Growlmon but they just bounce off. Naruto raises an eye brow "PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon forms flames in his mouth before launching a giant fire ball at WhiteDorumon. "Dorumon release your weights and attack" WhiteDorumon nods before a GenJutsu disappears around WhiteDorumon's legs revealing weights. WhiteDorumon quickly throws the weights away and blurs out of existence. "METAL CANNON" WhiteDorumon launches a metal ball at Growlmon hitting him in the ribs. WhiteDorumon slams into Growlmon causing him to fly into a second fountain "Diamond storm" WhiteDorumon jumps back to avoid a barrage of diamonds. "Ha this is what I call a battle Dorumon eliminate them" "Bunny Blast" Terriermon shoots hundreds of small green bullets at WhiteDorumon who jumps back before using Metal cannon. Terriermon rolls to the side to avoid the attack. "Terrier Tornado" Terriermon starts spinning and forms a small green tornado that hits WhiteDorumon but does nothing. "That's all Metal Cannon" hundreds of metal balls hit Terriermon sending him into a wall. "PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon launches a large fireball at WhiteDorumon who jumps to avoid it "Dragon Slash". Growlmon charges the blades on his arms with energy and swings them at WhiteDorumon who fires off thousands of metal balls. Growlmon roars as he is sent into a wall. "It's three on one and yet you still can't win what a pity and its two rookies' and one champion pity to"

WhiteDorumon then launches a barrage of metal balls at Terriermon who stares. An explosion is causes as Jenrya runs over to Terriermon. His digivice forms a light "NO" shouted Jenrya with tears "Digivolution" comes a voice. Terriermon is consumed by a green egg of data.

"Terriermon Digivolve too…." Inside the shell of data Terriermon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form of Terriermon. Terriermon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gattling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!" Naruto smirks and says "Wow he got pants now" "Renamon lets go. DIGIMODIFY…. Digivolution activate". Renamon is consumed by a yellow egg of data. "Digivolution" Inside the data egg Renamon's skin is pealed away and she reshapes in a nine tailed fox that's yellow and is the size of Gargomon. The fox has a white main with blue fire around her paws and tail tips. "Kyubimon!"

"For a nine tailed fox she is short" muttered Naruto "Dragon wheel" Kyubimon starts spinning and flames surround her before the form of a blue flaming dragon collides with WhiteDorumon.

"Gargo Lasers" Gargomon starts shooting like a mad man firing in every direction. "That bunny has no control over his powers. Dorumon take care of him before he hurts someone" "Hai" WhiteDorumon runs forward firing metal balls. Gargomon laughs as he blows up the metal balls. Gargomon then starts shooting at Naruto who dodges eating a stick of pocky until a bullet hits the pocky and destroys it. Naruto stares at his pocky "M-M-My pocky. You just killed it…" begins Naruto. WhiteDorumon gulps "Oh shit bad move". Everyone except Naruto and Gargomon starts at WhiteDorumon "When someone does something to his pocky it's not a good thing. It's even worse when it's over". Suddenly the area is blasted by a large amount of killer intent chakra starts to explode putting pressure on everyone but WhiteDorumon. "Gargomon's done for" "YOU SHOT MY POCKY I KILL YOU" Naruto bursts forward and round house kicks Gargomon before upper cutting him. Naruto axe kicks hi before channelling five percent of his chakra into his fist. (Which people equal that of Sasuke's after 2 in a half time skip). Naruto slams his fist into the ground causing it to crack open. Everyone except WhiteDorumon stares in shock. "BASTARD I KIEL YOU" Naruto starts pounding the ground over and over leaving giant craters. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" WhiteDorumon looks at Rika and gulps "Well he has a large Pocky addiction. I remember five months ago that someone did the same thing as Gargomon and he killed that Digimon with know remorse. Basically if you insult or harm is pocky in any way he kills you"

"Gargomon no" shouted Jenrya. Naruto round house kicks Gargomon and goes to punch him but Gargomon back hands him with his gattling guns. Naruto jumps back to avoid the attack. "BASTARD" Naruto attacks once again. **"Kit calm down he doesn't have any control" **_"You're right sorry"_ Naruto stops dead in his and starts calming down. "Your just lucky im not killing him any more I suggest you get him under control. WhiteDorumon we leave"

"Wow considers yourself lucky that's the first time he hasn't killed any one for harming his pocky well Ja ne" said WhiteDorumon running after his Tamer.

"W-What was that" stuttered Takato.

"He's a fierce foe" Everyone looks at Kyubimon "it be best we do not fight him if we wish to stay alive or harm his pocky" Everyone sweat drops remember WhiteDorumon's words. "He goes that far over Pocky man he's really obsessed with the stuff"

"Strange really he's calm and collect at first but he changes if you harm his pocky"

"Your right there Kyubimon" said Takato as he pats Growlmon "Good boy"

"Takato-mon" said Growlmon turning back to his rookie form which is a smaller version of his champion form but with smaller claws. "Guilmon its Takato"

"We better stay clear of him for now" the other four look at the black blue haired boy and nod and say at once "Yes I agree Jenrya"

The end - R & R

Poll 1

1) Rika Nonaka - 9

2) Jeri Katou - 1

End CHapter 4 poll 1 shall

Poll 2 - Add Konohamaru to the Digimon Tamers group from naruto's world arriving by some freak accident

A) Yes - 1

B) No - 1

End Chapter 5 Poll 2


	4. Enter the Deva's

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Enter the Deva's

* * *

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he and WhiteDorumon stand on a bridge thinking. It's been a week since he met those tamers. "Thinking about that girl again hey Naruto". Naruto glares daggers at WhiteDorumon "I'll make you run ten laps around the park with one hundred extra pounds one each weight if you say that again" WhiteDorumon gulps. "Sheesh dude I was only teasing" "Oh well…sigh….You know those Tamers had larger charka reserves then the other humans. I wonder if those with large reserves are able to become Tamers"

"Who knows" WhiteDorumon then starts growling as a digital field appears around the area. "Come one lets go" WhiteDorumon nods before the two run off. They arrive in Shinjuku Park and find a dragon like Digimon with no legs. Its wings are red with holes in them with a skull covering the top half of its head.

"Airdramon Vaccine type, special attacks Spinning Needles, Wing Cutter, Dark Twister and Tail whip Champion level" said Naruto's Digivice

"Okay Dorumon lets…." Begins Naruto when he hears "Diamond Storm" a barrage of diamonds fly at Airdramon who blows them away with his wings. "Pathetic Rookie I am not here for you. I am here to accomplish my master's demands to eliminate a human and his Digimon partner" Naruto walks over with WhiteDorumon with him. "So you finally show yourself prepare yourself" Airdramon flies at Naruto who jumps onto his back with WhiteDorumon. Naruto swipes a card "DIGIMODIFY…. Digmon's drill activate" Silver drills appear on WhiteDorumon's hands. WhiteDorumon plunges the drills into Airdramon's head and digs through his skull killing him instantly. Naruto sighs as the two jump to the ground. "WhiteDorumon don't absorb his data I don't want you gaining power that way it's stupid. Power with know control"

"Oi whiskers I challenge you to a battle. Renamon walk all over him"

"My pleasure Rika" said Renamon running forward and throws a punch at WhiteDorumon. But instead of the Digimon catching it Naruto does. Naruto then round house kicks Renamon into a tree.

"Pathetic you're not even worth my time. If you want to fight me get your Digimon to the Ultimate or mega stage Rookie tamer"

Rika's glare just seamed to intensify after hearing that. "You bastard, do you have any idea who I am?"

Naruto just looked over at WhiteDorumon before both looked back over at Rika before Naruto just shrugged "Should I?"

Rika just narrowed her eyes at him "The name's Nonaka Rika, also know as The Digimon Queen."

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at that "Digimon Queen?" Naruto and WhiteDorumon just looked at each other again before both shrugging and turning back towards Rika before both of them saying "And we care because why may I ask?"

Rika just scoffed at them "Obviously you're completely clueless, whiskers. I'm the raining champion of the Digimon card game, The Digimon Queen."

Hearing this both Naruto's and WhiteDorumon's right eyes start twitching before turning towards each other. WhiteDorumon then spoke up to Naruto "Did she just say...?"

Naruto just nodded his head "Yeah." Naruto then turns his head back towards Rika "A champion card player. That's your reasoning for why you're the best tamer." Seeing the smug look she had on her face, Naruto's eye started twitching violently until he slapped his head with his right hand before dragging his hand off his face "You're joking right? You're basing your skill as a tamer off a card game." Naruto then just shook his head "You really are just a rookie aren't ya huh."

Rika just shot him another glare before clenching her fist in rage "What the hell are you talking about? In a battle you use the cards effects to increase the abilities of your Digimon."

Naruto just let out a sigh "Yes the cards effects increase the abilities of the tamers Digimon. However you also need the abilities to read the battle, a skill you can only acquire through your own experience. You need more then just skills at a card game to be a true tamer." Naruto then narrowed his eyes at her "You challenge me to a battle without even having your own experience out on the field. Tsk, stop wasting my time." Naruto then started to walk off with WhiteDorumon at his side but he stopped when he was standing next to Rika and turned his head towards her "If you must challenge me then wait until your Digimon Digivolves to the Ultimate or even Mega level like I said before, because maybe then you can offer me a challenge. Until then..." Naruto then turned his head back to the path in front of him and started walking off again with WhiteDorumon still at his side before calling back "Stay out of my way."

As Naruto walked off Rika narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist before Renamon fazed into existence "Rika, what..." but that was as far Renamon could get before Rika cut her off

"Save it. If he wants to wait until you Digivolve to the Ultimate level, then so be it." Rika then shot a glare at Renamon "And then I'll prove once and for all that I am the best."

Renamon just nods her head "As you wish Rika."

Renamon then fades out of existence as Rika starts her walk back home _"__I will be the one to beat you, whiskers."_

* * *

**Break**

"She really is a brat isn't she but why did you say those three I mean wouldn't she have to be mega. And isn't Renamon able to Digivolve to the Champion" asked WhiteDorumon "Yes she is a brat and I know that but this way it will keep her guessing and improving her skills. So until her Renamon can Digivolve to the Mega level she's a waist of my time. The only one that would offer some sort of challenge is that goggle head. And yes I believe she already is at the champion. Any way lets train" "Okay then" The two get into a battle stance. WhiteDorumon throws off his weights and a strange tag on his head. The two then burst forward and throw a punch creating a shock wave. Naruto performs a round house kick but WhiteDorumon dodges and sweeps him off his feet. Naruto flips back up and upper cuts him. Naruto grabs his tail and throws him into a tree. But WhiteDorumon rebounds off it and tackles the blond. Naruto switches himself with a log before spin kicking WhiteDorumon. WhiteDorumon launches a ball of metal at Naruto who starts doing hand signs. **'Katon: Lave Breath Stream Jutsu'** Naruto breaths in before spitting out a stream of molten lave from his mouth. The lava melts the metal WhiteDorumon jumps back to avoid the Lava stream. "Wiseman saying: to be wise is to be dumb and to be dumb is to be wise" WhiteDorumon stares with a confused look before Naruto round house kicks him. "A Ninja uses every opportunity to distract his opponent in battle" _"Is that so" _"Hey look there's Rika" WhiteDorumon points behind Naruto who spins around only to be hit by a sphere of metal. "Low blow" "So you do like her" Naruto growls "Shut up Dorumon" Naruto charges forward and throws a kick before rolling to the side and trying to sweep WhiteDorumon off his feet. WhiteDorumon jumps back and fires a metal sphere at the blond hitting him in the chest. Naruto flies back into a tree and growls before running forward dodging the metal spheres. Naruto forms a mini Rasengan and thrusts it forward **'Rasengan'** WhiteDorumon counters by shooting hundreds of metal spheres. The two attacks collide and explode blowing both back. Naruto hits a tree and breaks it in two while WhiteDorumon hits a rock and makes it crumble. "Wise men learn more from fools than fools from the wise," WhiteDorumon raises an eye brow "Wiseman saying: Don't pay full price for late Pizza" WhiteDorumon stares confused thinking over these sayings only to receive an upper cut. "Kakashi saying: Look underneath the underneath" WhiteDorumon growls and launches barrage of metal spheres. Naruto leaps over them and launches a ball of air at WhiteDorumon who jumps back. Naruto grins as he rushes forward and performs a round house kick. WhiteDorumon blocks before head butting the blond. Naruto launches himself forward and tackles WhiteDorumon before jumping back. WhiteDorumon growls and launches another metal sphere. Naruto axe kicks it into the ground before jumping away to avoid the explosion. Naruto smirks before he leaps off a tree and flips in the air channelling a LARGE amount of chakra into his right foot. Naruto axe kicks the ground causing it to split open. WhiteDorumon jumps back only to be attacked by vines. WhiteDorumon's eyes widen before he shoots hundreds of metal spheres underneath him and leaps off them and lands safely in a tree. Naruto grins before the branches start twisting and fly at WhiteDorumon and wrap around him. WhiteDorumon curses out loud. Naruto appears next to him with a kunai at his neck "Yield" "Fine I give up" Naruto smirks and releases him. Naruto then pulls out a bottle of whisky and an energy drink. Naruto tosses the energy drink to WhiteDorumon who nods and drinks it. Naruto grins and drinks his whisky.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

In Shinjuku Park a mist rolls over as Rika, Renamon, Jenrya, Terriermon, Guilmon and Takato arrive. Naruto sighs as he drinks a bottle of wine before tossing in the bin and pulling out a cigar. Naruto lights the cigar up and walks over to them. A brown Digimon with cannon a single on its left hand looking like a Minotaur. Naruto walks over and takes out his cigar blowing out a stream of smoke. The others look at him as he smokes his cigar again.

"Minotarumon Virus type, Ultimate level, attacks its enemies with Earthquake drill" said Naruto as he blows smoke to the right with his cigar on the right side of his mouth. Naruto pulls the cigar out and sighs. "Dorumon since these three arrived first its there battle for now"

The three pull out a card and swipe it "DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution activate"

"Digivolution"

All three are consumed by either a red, yellow or green ball of data and there skin peels away and they start to transforms. (Im not going into detail here if you don't know what there champion forms look like check Google). "Kyubimon" "Gargomon" "Growlmon".  
The three champion level Digimon charge at Minotarumon who bats them away and charges at Naruto. Naruto frog leaps over him before spin kicking him in the back of the head. "Pyro Blaster" Growlmon launches a giant fire ball at Minotarumon hitting him square in the back of the head. "Gargo Lasers" Gargomon starts firing off his gattling guns. The bullets hit Minotarumon making him roar. "Fox tail inferno" Kyubimon's tails glow blue before she fires of nine fire balls. The fire balls hit Minotarumon making him roar once again. Naruto sighs as he puts out his cigar and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. He pulls one out and lights it up. Naruto sighs as he jumps into a tree. Minotarumon tackles the tree making it snap. Naruto leaps off the tree and lands in a fountain and performs some quick one hand signs **"Barrage of a million flying water needles'**. The water rises into the air before turning into frozen senbon needles. The needles fly at Minotarumon and impale him. Minotarumon roars and runs forward and hits the water. Naruto jumps out and does some more signs as Minotarumon charges at him **'Needle Guardian'** Naruto's hair then expands and sharpens. Until a giant spiked shield of hair covers his body. Minotarumon impales himself of the spikes causing him to stumble back. The hair leaves and Naruto smirks. Naruto throws a smoke bomb and disappears. **'Inner Decapitation Jutsu'** hands burst out of the ground and grab Minotarumon's legs and pull him under so only his head is seen. Naruto bursts out of the ground in front of the Digimon and grins. Naruto summons his scimitars and brings them down in an arched swing. The tamers cringe and look away as Minotarumon turns to data and disappears. "Three Jutsu's and im done and here I only used one percent weaklings" the blond turns and walks off with WhiteDorumon next to him. "Kyubimon walk all over him" "As you wish. Dragon wheel" Naruto turns around as a flaming blue dragon crashes into his Digimon partner. Naruto sighs and slams his palms on the ground **'Mokuton: Vine Wrap no Jutsu'** green vines shoot out of the ground and wrap themselves around the nine tailed fox Digimon. Naruto sighs before moving his hands where his fingers face inwards (Like when Gaara uses the Sand Coffin and Sand Burial). The vines constrict making Kyubimon yell in pain. Naruto sighs and forms the snake hand seal/sign **'Mokuton **(wood release)**'** wood shoots out of the ground and wraps it self around Kyubimon and moves her to a tree. The branches move down and wrap themselves around her as well. The wood and vines unwrap themselves and lave. Wood bursts from the tree and grabs Kyubimon's tails, legs and body stopping her from escaping. "An idiot attacks with out thinking but a fool does not listen to the good advice of the enemy. Which are you an idiot or a fool? I'd say you're both. Wiseman once said the fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool" Everyone stares with confused looks. "A wise man gets more use from his enemies than a fool from his friends," Naruto and WhiteDorumon then walks off. The branches and wood release Kyubimon who reverts back to Renamon. "Coward get back here" Naruto turns to Rika and sighs "A coward is someone who can't or won't fight. Im not a coward I just don't wish to fight you. Because you are a fool thinking you are able to fight me. To be wise is to be dumb and to be dumb is to be wise. Oh and before I go one last saying Learning makes the wise wiser and the fool more foolish," Naruto grabs WhiteDorumon and the two go up in a swirl of black flames. Everyone gives of confused looks before leaving. "What the hell is he talking about Jenrya" "Who knows Takato" "Momentai" "Takato-mon".

**

* * *

**

Break

Naruto sighs as he arrives in his apartment when WhiteDorumon talks "Where did you get all those sayings". "Kakashi says you must look underneath the underneath" "AHHHH your impossible" "Wiseman once said: Children can ask question's that wise man can not answer" WhiteDorumon sighs in defeat. The two walk the streets till night. Naruto sighs and the two head back towards their apartment. The two walk in with WhiteDorumon going straight to the fridge and Naruto going to have a shower. As the cold water hits his back Naruto can't help but think. _"Why does he want Kyuubi? Matter of fact how the hell did I ever get here? Who are those Tamers? I no who they are but great I don't make sense. Though should I get to know them and let them get to know me? It's complicated. I can't wait to tell Jiraiya about this one. Man his books will be selling like hot cakes"_

"**I concur"**

"_Yo Kyuubi been a while since we talked"_

"**Yes it has Kit. You know I find this world very different from ours sure I know about different worlds but I have never heard of one like this"**

"_Okay. Any way I'll talk to you later"_ Naruto gets out of the shower and towels off. Naruto slips on a fish net shirt with a black long sleeved shirt. He puts on a pair of black boxer shorts and baggy cargo pants. Naruto then slips on a straw hat and a belt with a few scrolls. He straps Kunai around each leg. Five straps with ten kunai on each one for a total of a hundred kunai. Naruto then does the same thing with his arms but with shuriken. Naruto puts some black shades on before putting his Digivice around his neck and his deck on the right side of his belt. Naruto walks out and sits on the couch and looks to find WhiteDorumon eating a giant burger with fifteen layers and paddies. With cheese mayonnaise, sauce, lettuce, tomato, carrot, onion with the works as well. Naruto sweat drops as he eats it whole and grabs another one. Naruto walks into the kitchen and pulls out a pan with a few other ingredients and starts making fried rice. Naruto pulls out two more pans larger then the other and grabs what seem to be thirty sausages and throws them on. Naruto sighs as he dumps some bread in egg and pulls out a big rectangular fry pan and finds some free space before plunging in the cord. Naruto places twenty pieces of bread in before heating it up. Naruto takes out four large pots. He fills two with Ramen ingredients and fills the other two with home made noddles before forming clones to keep an eye on a very large appetizer. 1) Because WhiteDorumon loves to eat and 2) he eats as much as his tamer. Naruto sighs and takes out a glass pot and summons some clones to start chopping and cutting. The clones place different ingredients in side (Basically it's a beef stroganoff and I don't want to go into detail about the cooking it's not that important). After five minutes they put the glass pot in the oven.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Naruto and his clones set the table that is covered in foods that is Ramen, French toast, Beef Stroganoff, Sausages and Fried Rice. Clones place bread, butter, tomato sauce, salt and pepper on the table as well along with forks and knifes.

"ITIDAKIMASU" shouted the two and they start digging in. Clones sigh as they start bringing out fried chicken, chicken tempura nuggets and steak. Once finished Naruto summons some clones to clean up. "WhiteDorumon lets go patrol the area" WhiteDorumon nods and the two run off. As they jump from roof to roof they notice the sun starts to set. Suddenly a giant black void opens above a tall building. Naruto runs towards and ends up running through the park and notices Digimon flying into the whole and dying. Naruto and WhiteDorumon increase there speed and come face to face with Takato, Rika, Jenrya, Terriermon, Guilmon and Renamon along with a little white Digimon. Suddenly a white beam shoots from the void and hits the roof of the building. Naruto grabs his digivice which is going hay wire. The three tamers and the four Digimon look at Naruto who sighs.

"_Something feels familiar about this signal__. Know it couldn't be what is he doing here" thought WhiteDorumon._

Suddenly a Digimon flies through the energy beam and walks out of it. Renamon runs up the sides of the building and lands in front of the new Digimon. Rika pulls out her digivice and moves it around before the new Digimon appears on her screen. The Digimon is a yellow and black stripped Tiger. It has armour plates on his joints with a spike one ach armour plate. On its back are two large wings "How come I have no data on this Guy"

"Mihiramon one of the twelve Deva's serves under Azulongmon, Ultimate level, Data type, attacks with Samurai Tiger Tail, Armoured Tiger Tail and Vimohana. He's stronger then most Ultimates to" said WhiteDorumon. Everyone stares at him. Rika smirks and pulls out a card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…Digivolution activate"

"Digivolution"

"Renamon Digivolve to…" Renamon is consumed by a yellow ball of data and her skin peals away before being replaced by an entire new skin. She gets on all fours as a tail appears before becoming nine. A scarf appears around her neck. Blue flames surround her paws and the tips of each tail. She has thick yellow fur covering her entire body. Also she gives the look of a yellow nine tailed fox. "Kyubimon"

"Kyubimon go get him" commands Rika "As you wish" Kyubimon runs at Mihiramon but he smirks. "Foolish Digimon pet. Samurai tail" his tail turns into three parts connected by a chai and hits Kyubimon in the face. (More like bitch slaps her). "DRAGON WHEEL" Kyubimon starts spinning in blue flames before flying at Mihiramon as a blue dragon. Kyubimon collides with Mihiramon but he stands put. "FOX TAIL INFERNO" Kyubimon's tails glow before she fires off nine flaming blue fire balls. But the attack does nothing. Mihiramon stalks around Kyubimon before using his samurai tail sending her off the building. She de-Digivolves to Renamon and collides with the ground. Rika runs over and stares in shock.

"Renamon speak to me, Renamon"

"Rika" mutters Renamon before passing out. Jenrya grabs a card and does the same and causes Terriermon to Digivolve to Gargomon. Gargomon launches himself upwards and lands on the roof. "More of you pathetic house pets. Samurai tail," Gargomon leaps over the tail "Gargo Laser" Gargomon starts firing his gattling guns at Mihiramon causing smoke to rise. Gargomon continues to fire off his guns. Mihiramon circles around him like shark stalking its prey. Gargomon spins around and continues to fire like ten five year olds with a sugar rush. Gargomon continues firing his lasers but they do jack shit. "Samurai Tail" Gargomon dodges the tail and attacks again. Gargomon runs after Mihiramon who dodges the bullets. Mihiramon circles around again like before and goes to attack. Gargomon turns around and smirks "Gargo Lasers". The gattling guns spin but nothing comes out "He-he". "Samurai Tail" Mihiramon attacks and his tail collides with Gargomon again and again sending him over board and causing him to transform back to Terriermon. Jenrya catches Terriermon who whispers in his ear. "He circles around like a shark stalking his prey before he…" said Jenrya but WhiteDorumon interrupts "He circles around like a shark stalking his prey before he attacks. Yes that's true but his tail acts a three segmented piece with three initial attacks. If he misses he can attack twice more. But he also can use his wings to knock you back before pouncing making six initial attacks. But while doing this he can use his armoured Tiger tail. His tail becomes three pieces attached to a chain with the tip of his tail covered in a strong armour. It's very painful. But he can also use the Vimohana he does this by creating a sonic boom with his tail"

"How do you know this?"

"Because three years ago when I was still a mega level I fought and defeated him. He was a strong opponent along with the other twelve Deva's. Each Deva is at the ultimate level. Under each of the Digimon Sovereigns there are three Deva's under there command. Azulongmon he is the God of Thunder the Deva's under his command are Mihiramon, Majiramon, and Antylamon. Azulongmon is the guardian of the digital worlds eastern Hemisphere. Next Zhuqiaomon he is the God of Fire he leads Sandiramon, Pajiramon, Indramon. Zhuqiaomon is the guardian of the digital worlds southern Hemisphere. Then you have Baihummon he is the youngest and is the God with the attribute Steel he commands Sindarumon, Makuramon, Chatsuramon. Baihummon is the guardian of the Digital worlds western Hemisphere. And last Ebonwumon he is the oldest and the God of Nature with Vajramon, Kumbhiramon, and Vikarlamon at his disposal. Ebonwumon is the guardian of the northern Hemisphere"

"Guilmon it's our turn now. DIGIMOFIDY…Digivolution activate"

"Digivolution"

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon Digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Guilmon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing red square lines covering a slightly darker red glowing form of Guilmon. Guilmon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. He had three white claws on both its hands and feet with black tips on them. He had a white belly and black markings over his body along with the digital hazard symbol on his shoulders. He also had a large spike on each of his forearms. "Growlmon!"

"Digimodify…Hyper wing activate" cries Takato slashing a card causing six white wings to appear on Growlmon's back who flies upwards. Naruto sighs and performs the Digivolution stage to WhiteDorumon causing him to be absorbed in a white ball of data and his skin peals away. His body reshapes into a larger being with two big white wings. A grey underbelly with white fur coat. His tail is white with the tip being red. His claws lengthened coloured red and golden eyes with a red triangle on his forehead. "WhiteDorugamon" Naruto sighs and jumps on his Digimon's back. "Follow Growlmon he may need our help" WhiteDorugamon nods as Naruto unseals a ten metre long silver chain and wraps around his right arm. WhiteDorugamon catches up to Growlmon and the two lands. Naruto hops off and stares at Mihiramon looking over him analysing him. Studying every part of his body trying to find his weak spot. "Growlmon. Dorugamon his weak spot his under belly"

"I see. So Mihiramon we meet again at last" said WhiteDorugamon.

"Ah if it isn't the WhiteAlphamon what happened I thought you were a mega. Never mind that Samurai tail" Mihiramon's tail flies at the three. They dodge the attack while Growlmon is hit by the secondary attack while Naruto blocks the third. Naruto summons a long wide blade that looks similar to one of that of a Leomon's. "So Tamer it seems you finally decided to use 'his' blade" "That's correct Dorugamon its time I honour his memory" Naruto runs forward and swings the blade before twisting and hitting Mihiramon's armour. Naruto leaps over and lands with the grace of a fox before twisting again like a ballerina and swinging the blade with grace. Mihiramon jumps back only to hear "Pyro Blaster". Apparently Growlmon had gotten behind him and launched a fire ball at him. Mihiramon is hit point blank range but it does nothing. "Power Metal" WhiteDorugamon launches metal orbs from his mouth that collide with the tigers head. Mihiramon growls "Armour Tiger Tail". His tail becomes a three segmented piece with the tip covered in metal. The tail collides with WhiteDorugamon before colliding with Growlmon and then flying at Naruto. The blond blocks with his blade before jumping back and settling into a stance. Bending his knees and leaning back with his sword held by both hand and pulled back to the right so the point faces Mihiramon. "Face the KenJutsu stance I created. I call it the 'the Nine tailed fox demon raining blood dance'. It may not be completed but it's still strong enough to defeat you". Naruto flips himself into the air and does a downward swing. Mihiramon blocks and Naruto launches himself off the tiger. Naruto hits a brick wall and launches off it and goes for a vertical swing. Mihiramon jumps back to dodge. Naruto smirks "First Dance. Dance of the Beast King strike" Naruto channels his fire and wind nature chakra into the blade and forms a circle in the air then a triangle. He then stabs the middle of the symbol. A flame burst forward and forms the head of a lion and collides with Mihiramon. "That's In memory of my dear friend BlackLeomon" Naruto runs forward and swings before leaping over and lands before twisting on one foot and going with a diagonal swing. Naruto starts twirling the blade in the air with one hand. Naruto channels chakra into the blade causing a spiralling sphere of chakra to form around it. The sphere turns into a disk. Naruto throws the disk with the sword spinning inside. The sword/spinning disk hits Mihiramon causing him to yell in pain as a large gash appears in his left side. The disk comes flying back and Naruto reaches up and grabs the hilt pulling out the blade and the chakra disappears. "I call that the spiral disk of death" Naruto charges forward and leaps over Mihiramon and twists in mid air and does a downward swing. "Samurai tail" Mihiramon blocks with his segmented tail before attacking. Naruto blocks both attacks landing five metres away. Naruto charges forward and swings the sword "Armour Tiger Tail". Mihiramon sends his three segmented sword with a metal tip flying at Naruto. Naruto draws a kunai in his left hand. Naruto blocks with the kunai causing the tail to fly to the side. Naruto runs forward scraping the tail. Naruto swings the sword at Mihiramon. Mihiramon is forced to jump back into an attack of a flaming metal sphere. The flaming metal sphere collides with Mihiramon and sends him flying backwards. "Curse you Tamer and these Digimon" Suddenly a bright light appears next to Mihiramon and out steps a white lion standing on its back legs. The lion wears pants and a belt with black leather around his fists and a sword on his back placed horizontally. "Who are you" "I am IceLeomon and you Naruto Uzumaki have become thorn in my masters side so I shall eliminate you". IceLeomon draws his blade and charges forward. Naruto rolls to the side to avoid the attack. "WhiteDorugamon, Growlmon handle Mihiramon I'll take out IceLeomon" Naruto runs off and jumps over the side of the building. Naruto grabs the chain wrapped around his arm and channels chakra into the end. A chain starts shaping and forming at the tip into a large spiked ball. Naruto swings it and throws it into the building. He swings and his feet land on the glass. Naruto channels chakra into his feet and starts running down the side of the building. Naruto leaps into a tree and lands on the branch. IceLeomon lands on the ground and charges at the blond. Naruto jumps off the branch as it is sliced in half. Naruto jumps from branch to branch with IceLeomon behind him. Naruto lands in a clearing and spins around to block a thrust from IceLeomon's blade. The flat side of his blade stops the point before he forces him back. Naruto does a back flip to dodge a downward thrust. Naruto grabs the handle with both hands and swings the sword from the right to the left before going for an upward swing. Naruto blocks an attack from his opponent before going for a round house kick. Naruto's leg is grabbed by IceLeomon who smirks. Naruto returns the smirk before he gives of a sadistic grin "Say boom". Suddenly 'Naruto' explodes sending IceLeomon flying.

"When I back flipped I formed an exploding shadow clone in a tree and replaced myself when you caught my leg" said Naruto as he appears on a branch. IceLeomon stands in a bloody mess. "Your stronger then I thought. Fist of Ice" IceLeomon raises his fist and pulls it back before thrusting it forward sending the head of a lion in the form of ice. The attack collides with the branch the blond stands on but he dodges as it explodes. "Icy Breath" IceLeomon breaths out a cold breath from his mouth looking like a stream of ice particles. The attack flies at Naruto who performs some quick hand signs. **'Katon: Fire Stream no Jutsu'** Naruto breaths in before excelling a stream of hot blue, green and yellow flame from his mouth. The fire stream connects with the ice breath attacks and hits IceLeomon in the chest sending him flying backwards covered in burns. The Digimon's blade flies across the area and lodges itself in a stump. Naruto starts performing hand signs "It's about time I end this little battle. **Katon: Lake of Molten Fire"** Naruto breaths in before stomping his right foot. The ground underneath IceLeomon collapse being twenty metres deep and twenty metres long. Naruto then excels a large stream of fire from his mouth as Lave seeps into the whole. The whole fills up with molten lava and steaming hot black flames. IceLeomon screams in pain as he turns to data. Naruto walks over to the Digimon's sword and places a seal on it before summoning a sheath with two wholes on at each end. Naruto places the sheath horizontally on his back and places both blades in it. One hilt facing to the right and the other to the left. Naruto runs off back to the others. Naruto arrives just as Takato swipes a blue card.

"DIGIMODIFT…Matrix Digivolution activate"

"Matrix Digivolution" said the digivice

"Growlmon Digivolve to…" In the distance the Digimon Culumon's triangular tattoo on his forehead glows. A red sphere of data surrounds Growlmon as light beams shine around his body. Metal covers over his arms and hands as large Zanbatou like blades appear on the sides. Red plated armour appears around his neck and chest. Metal expands from his chest and from his back into feather less metal wings as a metal chord also shoots out from his back. Metal covers the bottom half of his mouth and around the rest of his jaw. And what seems to be cannon's on his chest "WarGrowlmon" WarGrowlmon charges Mihiramon and collides with him. Mihiramon hits him with his samurai tail attack. Takato grunts in pain. "We can do it WarGrowlmon"

"ATOMIC BLASTER" Takato and Growlmon shouted. The cannon's open up and channel red energy inside before firing and colliding with Mihiramon annihilating him. His data floats into the air as WarGrowlmon turns back into Guilmon. "That was a quick battle wasn't it" everyone stares at Naruto who sighs as he pulls out a cigar and lights it up. WhiteDorugamon lands next to Naruto and turns back to WhiteDorumon. "Well until the next Deva shows we'll be leaving. Oh and Takato take good care of Guilmon don't let your anger or your blindness confuse you" Naruto then goes up in a swirl of leaves with WhiteDorumon by his side.

* * *

The End

Poll 1

1) Rika Nonaka - 9

2) Jeri Katou - 1

So its Rika by eight votes. So she'll be paired up with our favourite Blond

Poll 2 - Add Konohamaru to the Digimon Tamers group from naruto's world arriving by some freak accident

A) Yes - 1

B) No - 7

Poll 3 Biomerge Naruto plus WHiteDorumon to WhiteAlphamon

A) Yes

B) No

Poll 4 - Biomerge Demonic Naruto plus WHiteDorumon to Alphamon Demon Mode

A) Yes

B) No


	5. The Second Deva and Love Blossoms

**Chapter 5: The Second Deva and Love Blossoms

* * *

******

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he walks around Shinjuku with WhiteDorumon under a GenJutsu making him look like a mini Naruto without the whiskers. The GenJutsu shows WhiteDorumon wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. As the two walk through the busy streets they can't help but feel uneasy like something bad is about to happen. Naruto shakes the feeling when he sees Takato running to Shinjuku Park with a smile being followed by a bunch of kids his age. _"Now what's he up to" _Naruto dodges into the shadows with WhiteDorumon releasing the GenJutsu. They jump onto a roof and start running after Takato and the kids following him. The two jump from branch to branch when they find Takato with Guilmon. His friends stare wide eye with shock and awe. Naruto sighs as they start playing Naruto jumps down and walks over not making a sound. He walks up behind Takato. "So Dino boy what the hell are you doing," this causes Takato to yell and jump ten feet into the air. Takato turns around to Naruto when it goes dark. As he looks up at Naruto's face he pales as Naruto holds a flash light under his face. His eyes are blood red full of anger and blood lust. His whiskers thicker and darker. His fangs grow in length. He grins giving of a fanged grin. Takato screams in fright. Naruto's features turn back to normal as the darkness leaves. Takato stands paling as Guilmon and his friends walk over. Naruto chuckles "Oh god that was too good" WhiteDorumon jumps down next to Naruto. Takato's friends stare at the two. "Wow he's a Tamer to" Naruto looks at a boy wearing a black t-shirt with lime green pants with big shoes he also has brown hair. On his shirt is a yellow cross. Naruto raises an eye brow.

"Cool" said the other kids. Naruto sweat drops before pulling out a cigar and lighting it up. Everyone stares at him "Dude smoking kills" Naruto looks at the kid with the yellow cross on his shirt. "Well 'Dude' I don't really care besides im not affected by the effects of smoking like other smokers" Naruto takes a puff and blows out a perfect ring of smoke. "So Dino boy what are you doing" "Well im playing with my friends and Guilmon" "That's nice to know but you're a tamer you don't have time for this shit you should be training. A Tamer has to keep other Digimon from causing chaos and destruction in the human world. It's your job to get rid of the other Digimon" Naruto turns and prepares to walk off when a girl with long light brown hair wearing a yellow t-shirt under a green dress speaks up "Would you like to join us". "No thanks im fine. Besides I don't have time to play. WhiteDorumon lets leave besides we have some training to do" "You mean Torture not training" Naruto sends an icy glare at WhiteDorumon. The Digimon gulps "I was only joking besides these training sessions are really helping me". Naruto walks off with his hands in his pockets wearing the same clothing from yesterday except with a black coat and the sheath with the two blades on his back. The group follow them even thinking the two don't know. Once they reach a clearing Naruto throws off his coat and draws both blades settling into a basic KenJutsu stance. WhiteDorumon releases his weights and takes of the seal on his forehead. Naruto sighs before summoning a katana and tossing it to WhiteDorumon "First KenJutsu and TaiJutsu for ten minutes before we use NinJutsu, GenJutsu and your Digimon attacks". WhiteDorumon nods settling into a basic KenJutsu stance as well holding the Katana with both hands. The two charge forward swinging there blades. The three blades clash creating a giant shock wave sending leaves and dirt flying backwards. Everyone's eyes bulge out. Naruto leaps over WhiteDorumon and performs a downward swing. WhiteDorumon blocks before going for a head butt. Naruto leaps off the blades and lands next to a tree. Naruto charges forward and swings both blades but WhiteDorumon blocks the blades grinning. Naruto smirks and quickly re-sheaths the left one before deciding to flip upside down doing a one handed hand stand. Then he twists his body making it curve before performing a spin kick. Naruto pushes himself of the ground unsheathing the other blade once more the blade from IceLeomon. "Your good Tamer" WhiteDorumon propels himself forward and swings the blade before going in with a round house kick. Naruto blocks with the side of his blade. This continues for the next ten minutes before WhiteDorumon launches a barrage of metal spheres. Naruto smirks and starts doing hand signs. **'Doton: Mud over Turn'** Naruto slams his hands in the ground and rips out a rectangular square of mud and grass. The metal spheres collide with the wall exploding. Smoke rises before Naruto runs through the smoke he leaps into the air with the two blades pointing upwards **'Gatsuuga'** Naruto starts spinning at high speed. The black spinning object flies at WhiteDorumon who smirks and performs some hand signs. **'Metal Wall' **WhiteDorumon slams his palms on the ground. Metal bursts from the ground in a small orb before it starts expanding. The orb turns into a large metal wall made of titanium. Naruto collides with the Titanium creating a large dent in it. Naruto jumps back as the wall explodes into a million pieces. Naruto grins and starts doing hand signs **'Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu' **Naruto slams his palms on the ground causing a giant dragon made of earth, rock and mud to shoot out of the ground and collide with WhiteDorumon sending him flying into a tree. Naruto rolls to the side to avoid a metal sphere. Five WhiteDorumon's come running at Naruto. The blond smirks and draws four kunai and throws them at the fakes before round house kicking the original sending him flying into a tree. "How'd you know I was the real one" "Dorumon I've used shadow clones for a long time so im able to know which one is fake and which one is real" Naruto charges forward forming a blade of fire in his right hand. Naruto swings the blade unleashing a wave of red fire. The Fire hits WhiteDorumon sending him flying backwards. **'Suiton: Grand Collapsing Waterfall Jutsu'** Naruto slams his palms on the ground causing a giant tidal wave of water to appear and collapse on poor WhiteDorumon flooding the area. The Takato and his friends stare wide eye. WhiteDorumon growls and charges forward with Katana raised. WhiteDorumon goes for a downward swing back Naruto counters **'Hyoton: Ice Dome Barrier'** Water shoots from the ground and surrounds Naruto before freezing over. The ice barrier stops the attack before Naruto smirks. **'Hyoton: Ice Dome Barrier shattering ten thousand diamond shards'**. The Ice barrier shatters into thousands of small diamond like pieces. The diamonds fly at WhiteDorumon impaling him but the Digimon turns into a log. "Bastard" WhiteDorumon rushes from behind shooting thousands of metal spheres. Naruto draws both blades again and blocks before jumping back. **'Mokuton: Rebirth of Dense Woodland: Wood Dragon Jutsu, Mokuton: Rebirth of Dense Woodland: Wood Dragon: Network System Jutsu'** Naruto slams his palms on the ground causing a giant amount of wood to shoot out and twist and turn. The wood turns into a giant dragon that flies at WhiteDorumon crashing into the great. WhiteDorumon dodges but wood starts shooting of the dragon and forming into more. WhiteDorumon's eyes widen with shock as he starts shooting metal spheres at the dragons. A dragon shoots out from behind opening its mouth **'Mokuton: Wood Dragon, Vine Wrap combination' **vines shoot out of the dragons mouth and wrap around WhiteDorumon. "I Yield" "Good" "Why do you always use those damn vines" "A Ninja must use every option to win a battle" "Bastard" "I'll have you know my parents were married when they had me" "What ever" Naruto smiles and releases his partner from the vines. "Dorumon could you please flush out the little mice that are spying on us" "With Pleasure, Metal Cannon" WhiteDorumon starts launching metal spheres in the direction of Takato and his friends while Naruto smokes on a cigar. The group run out of the bushes. "So it was you guys I thought so. Did you enjoy our little show" Naruto stares at them before sending an Icy glare there way making them shiver. Suddenly the group freeze up from Naruto's ever so rising killer intent. Naruto sighs and walks off with WhiteDorumon next to him. The Group drop to their knees panting gasping for air. Naruto walks through Shinjuku before arriving at the Subway Naruto walks under ground and finds Rika wearing a formal pink kimono with her hair down past her back with the sleeves longer then her arms. Naruto walks over smiling. "Hello Rika" Rika flinches before looking up at the fifteen year old. "Oh its you" the elderly Lady next to Rika stares at the boy. "Rika who's your friend" Naruto smiles at her Rika sighs. "Grandma this is Naruto, Naruto this is my Grandmother" "Pleasure" Naruto looks straight ahead as a fog rolls in. Naruto leans over and whispers in Rika's ear "Rika if I was you I'd get your Grandmother away a Digimon is coming through the tunnels. OH and also you look very beautiful like this maybe you should try it more" A blushing Rika looks at Naruto who smiles and dissolves into black flower petals and flies around the station as a fog rolls in before a giant purple and white cobra comes slithering through the tunnels holding a Halberd in its tail. The black petals fly in front of the cobra and reform into Naruto. Naruto grabs his Digivice "Sandiramon Ultimate, Virus Type attacks with Venom Axe" "I am the Deva Sandiramon" The snake lunges at the blond who draws both blades and blocks the snakes head. Naruto then round house kicks him and jumps back. The guards evacuate everyone in the tunnels except Rika who runs of in her Kimono with Renamon. Rika Digivolves Renamon to Kyubimon and jumps on her back. Naruto gives of a smile before it turns into a sadistic grin and he starts cackling like a mad man. "I haven't had a good fight since my spar with Dorumon. So entertain me because Kyuubi-hime wants blood" Naruto's eyes flash blood red before he runs forward and swings both blades but Sandiramon blocks. Naruto grins and pushes back as Kyubimon launches nine fire balls. "Rika we must go to a secluded area. Head through the tunnels" Rika nods and Kyubimon runs off. Naruto sheaths both blades and runs of as WhiteDorumon appear next to him. Both catch up to Rika and Kyubimon with Sandiramon behind them. As the run through the tunnels they come across another platform with a train in station. Everyone screams getting off while Sandiramon destroys the train. A baby cries when Terriermon runs on with the shield of WarGreymon and runs off. Jenrya hides behind it with the baby and its mother. Naruto, Kyubimon, Rika and WhiteDorumon attack Sandiramon who smiles and laughs. "Rika and Naruto. Terriermon lets go" Jenrya Digivolves Terriermon to Gargomon and they give chase. Meanwhile during all this Takato and Guilmon are playing with there friends when Impmon notifies them of what's going on under ground. Guilmon forms drills on his hands before Takato jumps on and they dig under ground. Naruto curses as he dodges the Halberd smelling a strong poison on the blade. Suddenly Guilmon shoots from the roof and lands on Sandiramon's head with Takato.

"About time idiot" yelled Naruto Takato stares at the older boy before sighing. "DIGIMODIFY….Digivolution activate"

"Digivolution"

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data. "Guilmon Digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Guilmon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing red square lines covering a slightly darker red glowing form of Guilmon. Guilmon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. He had three white claws on both its hands and feet with black tips on them. He had a white belly and black markings over his body along with the digital hazard symbol on his shoulders. He also had a large spike on each of his forearms. "Growlmon!"

"PYRO BLASTER" A red sphere connects with Sandiramon but he laughs. "You shall die for my Lord. Venom Axe" Sandiramon sends his axe flying at Rika trying to impale her. Everyone gasps Rika closes her eyes waiting for pain but nothing comes. SPLAT. Blood hits her face she opens her eyes and gasps. There stands Naruto in front of her with the Halberd through his stomach. Naruto coughs up blood "Attacking those that can not defend themselves you are a coward" Sandiramon hisses and rips out the Halberd. Naruto collapses onto his knees as the Venom takes effect when a demonic female voice speaks through his mouth **"I shall not let my Vessel Die". **Suddenly blood red chakra starts leaking from his seal. His eyes turn blood red as the wound heals up the poison dissolves to nothing. His nails become thicker and longer becoming claws. Naruto slowly stands with Blood red eyes with black cat like slits for pupils. His hair wild and untamed with tints of blood red. His whiskers become thicker and darker the blond gets on all fours as two fox like tails appear from the end of his spine. Chakra engulfs him as two fox chakra like ears appear on his head. His jaw stretches back as his canine grow. Naruto suddenly releases an inhuman ear shattering roar. Glass shatters everywhere as the blood red chakra explodes making the ground shake below and above. Naruto growls like a fox. Everyone stares wide eye the snake Digimon hisses and stares.

"**You dare to hurt someone my vessel finds precious then I shall kill you**" said Kyuubi. Kyuubified Naruto snarls before dashing forward on all fours before jumping into the air and starts spinning as high speed. The spinning red tornado collides with Sandiramon and sends him flying backwards into a wall making it collapse. **"Now prepare to die so I may feast on you flesh" **Kyuubi charges forward and swings her/Naruto's clawed right hand leaving a deep gash **"HAHAHAHAHA"** Kyuubi round house kicks Sandiramon before drawing both of the Leomon blades and impaling Sandiramon through the head with both blades. **"Week fool not even worth my time"**

The blood red chakra starts to leave the blonds body but the red tints in his hair remain. Naruto gasps for air when he notices Sandiramon has a smirk on his face. "You'll all pay my fellow Deva's will avenge me" Sandiramon then turns to particles and disappears. Naruto sighs and starts to walk off. "Hey tell us what that was back there. That blood red coat" Naruto turns to Jenrya and stares before turning and walking of to Rika. Naruto moves some loose strands from her face and smiles. "Are you hurt in any way Hime" Rika blushes at being called a princess. "Im fine thank you. But what about you" Naruto smiles "Im fine I heal faster then others see" Naruto points to his stomach and the wound his fully healed. Naruto bends down to her eye level before smiling at her he grabs her chin before kissing her on the forehead. Rika blushes at the contact the blush starts to proceed to her entire face. Jenrya and Takato stare in shock. "She's blushing" "I know" the two completely shocked starts opening and closing there mouths like goldfish. Naruto chuckles to himself "Why do I always seem to fall for younger girl's ne" Naruto smiles before walking off but he stops "Rika if you ever wish to talk heres my number and address" Naruto throws a scrolls over to her and disappears in a swirl of black flames along with WhiteDorumon who goes up in white flames. Rika bends her knees keeping her Kimono flat with her hands after walking over to the scroll. Rika picks the scroll up and puts it away before leaving with Kyubimon who turns back to Renamon. Jenrya and Takato still notice Rika has a fierce blush crossing her face. Rika catches up with her Grandmother still blushing. "Rika why are you blushing" Rika sighs not in a bad way but a dreamy sigh "I know that sigh your in love. Tell me who is it that blond haired boy you introduced me to Naruto was his name wasn't it" Rika blushes to this. Her Grandmother smiles and hugs her Granddaughter "Oh Rika im happy for you but make sure to invite him around for dinner some time" "Grandmother" Rika starts blushing all over. Her Grandmother chuckles to herself and the two head home.

* * *

**With Naruto and WhiteDorumon**

"I must not get to attached it will be hard for her if I fall in love with her then leave"

"Naruto who cares. I mean maybe she'll want to go back with you. I've noticed that she has melted in your presence quite a bit"

"Shut up Dorumon. But maybe you're right ARG I can't think straight"

"Like I said just go out with her"

"You do realise I am a Ninja with a freaken Fox demon in my stomach. If I took her back to my world they would all try to cleanse her of my demon taint. They'd execute her or something"

"So that's why im here and besides Renamon would protect her. I mean she'd never let that happen right"

"Yes but normal Rookies are ranked Genin to Chunin. Champions are Chunin ranked Ultimates are ranked Jounin to Anbu and Mega are ranked Anbu to Kage even thought Renamon would be ranked low Chunin and Kyubimon High Chunin. Terriermon and Gargomon are the same. But that Guilmon would be ranked High Chunin and Growlmon Low Jounin. You are ranked Low Jounin as WhiteDorugamon you are High Jounin as WhiteDoruGreymon Anbu Captain and as WhiteDoruGoramon you are ranked as powerful as five to six Kage's. Any way enough of this lets head home"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Naruto sighs as he sits in a tree watching as Takato, Jenrya, Terriermon and Guilmon hop on a bus for a vacation. "Those fools taking it easy you can never relax with Digimon around" "That's right Dorumon anyway lets go find Rika im sure she needs someone to talk with besides im bored. "Yeah right you just want to kiss her" WhiteDorumon is then met with a fist collide with his face sending him flying into the crowd. WhiteDorumon curses before going up in smoke. Naruto chuckles as he lands on the ground and walks off with his partner walking in the shadows. Naruto finds Rika next to a pond with Renamon in a tree. The brown haired girl wearing a brown long sleeved top with a black skirt holding a black bag. Rika tosses Renamon an energy drink. The blond smiles as Rika walk away. Renamon drinks the drink saying something about it packing a punch but the package being all wrong. Naruto mutters 'troublesome women' under his breath and walks over to Rika. Naruto places a hand on her shoulder. Rika flinches at the touch and looks around and meets Naruto's face. The blond smiles at her "Yo" this causes Rika to blush. "You know you look very cute with that shade of red" Rika blushes a deep scarlet red. Naruto chuckles "So of to school I guess" "Hai". "I see. Would you like me to walk with you" Rika blushes once again Naruto gives off his fox smile making her blush again even making her feel faint. "I would like" that mutters Rika Naruto smiles "Okay then" the two walk off through the streets. "Ya know your Grandmother seemed like a nice person" "She is she's raised me most of my life. My parents work most of the time" "I see it must be nice having parents" Naruto sighs before smiling. Naruto smiles as Rika holds his hand blushing fiercely. Naruto walks with Rika while she holds his hand the entire time. When they arrive at her school most of the students stare in amazement while the females stare in awe. "Well I'll see you after school Hime" Naruto goes walk off when Rika stops him "Ano Naruto would you like to h-have d-d-diner w-w-with m-me a-and m-m-my g-g-grandmother t-t-to n-n-night" Naruto smiles and kisses her hand "Of course Hime". Rika blushes while Naruto gives her his heart breaking loveably smile making her faint. Naruto catches her and sighs. Naruto shakes her awake and she blushes "S-S-Sorry" "No need to apologise. When do you get out of class" "At Three" "Well then Hime I'll see you at three" Naruto smiles as Rika blushes and runs off. Naruto walks away grinning. **"Kits in Love" **_"Shut up ya Vixen"_** "Kits in love Kits in Love" **Naruto sighs as he walks around town for the next seven hours or so. Naruto bought a bouquet of flowers of different kinds. Naruto also buys a box of chocolates along with sending clones to his apartment to fix a picnic before heading back to Rika's school. Naruto arrives and sees Rika walking out. Naruto smiles and walks over to her "Yo Hime" Rika turns to Naruto as he walks over holding the bouquet of flowers "Here these are for you" Naruto hands her the flowers along with the chocolates. Rika blushes as she gets on her toes and pecks Naruto on the cheek making her blush. Naruto smiles before the two walk to Shinjuku Park. Naruto takes her to a quiet spot where a picnic is set up. The two sit down while Naruto smiles "I thought you'd like something to eat" Rika smiles at him "You have such a beautiful smile Hime" Rika blushes once again. Rika takes a bite of a rice ball and smiles at the blond. During this time the two made small talk though once down Naruto forms some clones to clean up and head back to the apartment. As it reaches dark the two head over to Rika's house. Once they arrive Rika pulls Naruto in who can't help but chuckle. As they walk in and take there shoes off Rika speaks "Im home" Rika's Grandmother Walks over and smiles. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you again" Naruto smiles to her while Rika grabs a vase and places the flowers in side and the chocolates on the table. "Oh who gave you these Rika dear" "I did madam" Her Grandmother smiles at Naruto "Well aren't you a sweet Lad come in come in dinner is almost ready" "Well I must warn you I have a fast metabolism" "Oh don't worry I cooked plenty" Naruto smiles at her and follows. While they wait for tea Rika and Naruto head up to her room. Her grandmother smiles at this _"He seems like a nice boy"_ Naruto sighs as he is pulled into Rika's room by the girl. "Ne Naruto what do we do till dinners ready" Naruto ponders this before smiling "How about I teach you one of my Styles of TaiJutsu hand to hand combat" Rika stares at him "W-What". "I said I'd teach you one of my TaiJutsu styles. So do you want to learn or not" "Sure". Naruto smiles "This will involve a lot of touching by the way" "It's okay". Naruto smiles and gets into a stance bending his legs like crouching with his arms out straight with his palms showing. Rika copies Naruto sighs and tells her to stop and to become relaxed. Naruto then starts moving her into the correct stance. After ten minutes more Naruto sighs as Rika forms the proper stance of the 'Raging Fox' TaiJutsu Stance. His first stance to ever invent. Fast and Strong even though she doesn't have the speed she has the strength. The best thing about this basic stance is 1) it has no openings, 2) is unpredictable and 3) is also good for defence by changing stance. Naruto smiles "Good work Rika im proud" Rika smiles to him. She leans in while Naruto raises an eye brow. From the door Rika's Grandmother smiles. Rika presses her lips against his. Naruto's eyes widen before they go back to there normal size. Rika pulls away blushing. Naruto smiles and returns the kiss but more passionate. Rika blushes during the kiss Naruto wrap his arms around her waist while she places her arms around his neck. The stay likes this for a good minute or to before breaking apart. Rika's grandmother then walks in smiling "Well who would have guessed that if I left you all alone you'd be lovey dovey"

"Grandmother" shouted an embarrassed Rika blushing like a tomato. Naruto smiles to this before placing a hand on Rika's shoulder "Ne, Ne Rika don't be embarrassed besides theres nothing to be embarrassed about" Rika smiles to him before he grandmother speaks "Rika dear why don't you go wash up" "Yes Grandmother" Rika runs off her grandmother turns to Naruto and smiles "Im glad Rika's found someone" "Pardon" "Im happy for her you seem like a nice young lad" Naruto smiles at the compliment "Question what is love exactly I've never been sure. I grew up with out parents or much love in my love so I don't really know. All that I know is my heart beats fast when im around her. Rika makes me want to tell her everything about myself. Who I really am and what I am" "Well dear that is what love is about. You find yourself blushing around them, always thinking about them, dreaming of the one and being able to talk about almost anything with them" "I see well I don't know my mind is telling me to leave and not get too attached while a voice in my head is telling me to stay and to get attached I just don't know which one to listen to" "Listen to your heart instead dear". Naruto sighs as he stares at her "It's telling me to stay but Im still in doubt. I haven't even taken her out on a data and im already confused. I don't know why I returned the kiss. Im worried if I tell her who and what I am she'll leave like all the others" Naruto's mask drops showing sad and betrayed eyes. His smile leaves as all the emotions leave his body. "I found my self always wearing a mask to hide my true self. Im worried that if I won't be able to love her." "Deary as long as you love her and she loves you that's all that matters" "I kind of understand but still…" "Just know I approve but if you ever hurt or break her heart I'll hunt you down" Naruto gives a true smile not a fake one "I'd never hurt her. I'd never hurt anyone. TO her im Naruto Uzumaki Digimon Tamer and to her well I don't know what I am to her im either a crush or she's in love with me. But to the people in my world im Naruto Uzumaki triple S ranked Missing-nin and Konoha with the largest bounty on my head with a kill on sight and flee on sight order. Im am a Ninja assign with a freaking Fox demon sealed inside of me since birth. I was always hated in Konoha if I ever return to my world and she decides to come. I couldn't bring myself to take her. I wouldn't want her to live the life I do. I care too much for her. Look at me I haven't even been on a date and im this in love with her. Im just afraid she'll leave me" Rika's Grandmother walks over and places a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Dear Rika's not like that she won't care. I can already tell she's madly in love with you. So tell her the truth and show her your real self" Naruto smiles to the old lady "Thank you you've been a big help" the old woman smiles "I may be old but im wise" Naruto chuckles "Now come on lets eat" Naruto smiles to her and the two leave. They reach the dinning room and Rika walks in wearing a simple pink Kimono with a white flower designs. Her brown hair down flowing behind her. She walks in and the three sit around a table. "ITADAKIMASU" the three start eating. While outside WhiteDorumon sits with Renamon eating a cooked dinner from Naruto consisting of Ramen, Sushi and Rice Balls with wine. Naruto smiles at Rika who smiles back. Rika's grandmother smiles inside. Once done the grandmother leaves. Naruto and Rika walk outside and sit by a pond. "I don't know how to do this but I was wondering if you'd be my well girlfriend" Rika blushes to this.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun" Naruto smiles and both lean in. There lips meet and they stay like this for a good minute or so. They break apart and gasp for air. Rika blushes like mad while Naruto smiles.

"Rika there's something you need to know about me. Here im Naruto Uzumaki Digimon Tamer. But in my own world im Naruto Uzumaki Ninja Assign triple S ranked Missing Ninja of Konoha with the largest bounty ever on my head. I have the highest number of kills on my record and assignation attempts. Im the vessel of the Kyuubi no Yoko the nine tailed fox demon who was sealed into me at birth by my father the fourth. To them im the black storm but to my village im the demon brat. My village thinks im the demon that im a monster a beast but im not. I've been hated since birth. I've always been seen as a demon. I was sent on an S class mission to bring back a traitor. I failed because I did not wish to kill him and for it I was beaten when I got back. I was too weak to defend myself I left and was labelled a traitor as well. My life has had nothing but bad things happen. Rika if you stay with me and I find a way to my world I'd break your heart. I want to know if you will stay by my side through thick and thin. Thought if you don't I will understand that you think im a demon like my village" said Naruto only to be slapped by her "Naruto-kun I love you and I always will we've only known each other for a short amount of time but I don't care I'd die for you. I don't think you're a demon if I did I'd hate myself. And as you said yourself your not the demon. And it's the same with me. Naruto-kun I love you with all my heart" Naruto smiles as Rika leans in and kisses him. The Kyuubi awes to this. The two breaks apart and Naruto hugs her "Thank you Hime"

* * *

Poll 2 - Add Konohamaru to the Digimon Tamers group from naruto's world arriving by some freak accident

A) Yes - 2

B) No - 9

Poll 3 Biomerge Naruto plus WHiteDorumon to WhiteAlphamon

A) Yes - 9

B) No

Poll 4 - Biomerge Demonic Naruto plus WHiteDorumon to Alphamon Demon Mode

A) Yes - 9

B) No

Poll 5 Go a different line from Alphamon

1) Yes - 1

2) No

Poll 6 - Pair Naruto up with Kyuubi as well as Rika

1) Yes -

2) No -

Thanks to all the people for reviewing. Read and Review - Peace Out :)


	6. The Ram and the Ox

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: The Ram and the Ox

"Normal speech"

"_Thought/Flash back"_

'Reading'

"**Demon/ Boss summon/Curse seal speech"**

"_**Demon/Boss Summon thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he waits for Takato and Jenrya to arrive in a children's Park after calling a meeting. Rika stands next to him with her hair down but the top bit tied up so it's not touching her back.

She wears a pink Kimono with Sakura trees for designs with blossoms floating in the air. The trees are covered in snow along with the floating blossoms making them look white with snow covering the ground. Her Digivice is around her neck with her cards attached to the silk 'belt' that wraps around her Kimono.

Naruto wears a black T-shirt with medical tape up his arms with chains wrapped over the top under a GenJutsu. His black cloak with the fox design along with letting his hair flow down with it died blood red now. The pair of Leomon blades by his left waist under a GenJutsu as well same as the Shuriken and Kunai holsters four on each legs. Plus with Anbu black pants a belt with ten scrolls attached along with four item pouches at the back. He has a pair of trench knives equipped to be able to withstand wind Nature chakra along with Fire, Ice and Lightning hidden inside his scrolls.

During the past week Naruto has taught Rika tree climbing using her chakra finding her element(s) to be Fire, Water, Lightning and Wind. Causing Naruto to teach her a low C rank Lightning, two low levels C Fire, a C ranked Water and a low level C wind ranked Jutsu. Only having to master one Fire and the water Jutsu and half of the wind Jutsu. Along with finishing half of the raging fox stance along with moving onto the graceful fox stance similar to Hinata's Jyuuken stance by moving in the form of water along with the Henge and substitution.

Naruto stares at Rika looking over her smiling.

'_It's been a week since they return and Rika and I started dating along with me teaching her my techniques'_

Naruto places an arm around Rika's waist shocking her as he pulls her in and kisses her passionately on the lips. Takato and Jenrya arrive with their Digimon and stare wide eyed with mouths open all except poor Guilmon who doesn't under stand.

"W-W-What the" blurted out Takato in complete shock. The two pull away with Rika blushing nine shades of red that would put Hinata to shame.

"When did this happen" asked Jenrya

"We started dating when you two left on your holidays" replied Naruto as he places his arm around her waist again and pulls her into a hug. She buries her face in his chest to hide her blush.

Naruto gives of his foxy grin making her blush even more.

"Okay"

"Enough just tell us why you called us here already we have plans"

"What plans" asked Guilmon.

"We're seeing a movie in an hour" answered Naruto

"What type" asked Terriermon?

"A romantic one" said Naruto in a monotone voice while Takato and Jenrya snicker.

"Immature" replied Naruto as he sits down with Rika laying her head in his lap while he strokes her hair. "Now why did you call us?"

"Oh yeah that's right" said Takato before heading over to a tunnel and pulling out a poll with a cloth attached. On the cloth are pictures of each one of the tamers with their Digimon with Calumon at the top. Then Takato and Guilmon's heads followed by Jenrya and Terriermon, then Rika and Renamon and last Naruto and White Dorumon. And the drawings happen to be crappy looking.

Naruto's left eye twitches before he raises his right hand in a fist and lifts up his index fingers.

'**Katon: Jaen no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Blazing Serpent technique)**'** a ball of fire appears before Naruto breaths in and breaths out. Naruto's released breath mixed with chakra hits the ball making it turn into a large stream of fires that heads for the flag twisting ant turning slithering like a snake. Takato jumps out of the way to avoid it along with the flag.

"Why are you trying to burn the team flag" shouted Takato

"Because that thing is butt ugly" replied Naruto before drawing his trench knives and adds his wind Nature Chakra to them. Naruto appears in front of the flag and swings both blades but Takato rolls back.

"Few" suddenly the flag is ripped to shreds.

"WHAT'

"Wind Nature Chakra even if I miss I can expand it to still hit. Wind Nature chakra is used for cutting I can increase the size of my blade by making a thin layer and release that to shred through my target. Any way why did you call us here?"

"Oh yeah while we were away we fought another Deva by the name of Sindarumon"

"So you fought and defeated the Rooster hey" asked WhiteDorumon walking over.

"Using only two Champions" said Takato proudly "All by ourselves"

"Actually we pushed him in the dam after he consumed too much electricity thus causing him to explode" said Jenrya. Naruto sighs as Rika latches onto his arm and smiles.

"Any way we'll be going see ya later Jenrya, Takato, Guilmon, Terriermon" said the two as they leave followed by Renamon and WhiteDorumon who hide in the shadows.

"Well that's a new development isn't it? This is the first time I've seen Rika look and act like a girl" said Takato with Jenrya nodding his head "I got to tell Jerry"

"Takato we forgot to tell them about the blue card"

"OH NO"

Naruto and Rukia walk through Shinjuku with Naruto's right arm around her waist and Rika snuggling into his neck.

"Don't they look peaceful" asked Renamon sitting on a wall with WhiteDorumon next to her?

"Yep my master has finally found happiness" said Dorumon happy for his tamer.

"Ne Rika when your storages reach Low Jounin I'll start teaching you higher ranked technique. And once at High Jounin I may consider teaching you my fathers Technique the Rasengan and my Sensei original technique the Chidori" whispered Naruto in her ear

"Arigatou"

"Any way were almost there"

Once reaching the movie theatre they buy some tickets along with popcorn, drinks and other food before heading in. (im going to skip the whole movie bit).

* * *

**Two hours later**

Rika and Naruto emerge from the theatre with Rika snuggling up to Naruto's chest while he holds her bridal style.

"Arigatou Naru-kun for taking me to the movies"

"No problem Hime" the two walk down town and end up coming face to face with Jenrya and Takato with their Digimon.

"Oh its you four" said Naruto in a bored tone

"What do you mean its you four" said Takato while Rika snuggles in Naruto's warm chest.

"Don't worry. Any way why are you down town"

"Oh well you see Jenrya found this weird card that turned out to be a blue card yesterday"

"And you didn't tell us at the park why"

"I forgot" replied Takato only for Rika to bonk him on the head.

"Baka" said Rika.

"Now, now hime it's not nice to hit people" said Naruto with a smile causing her to fold her arms and pout cutely thus causing Naruto to chuckle before kissing her forehead "But still that doesn't explain why you're down town"

"Well were trying to find the person who gave this card to someone else who then traded it to another and so on" said Takato

"I see might as well help ne hime"

"Okay" Naruto then places Rika on the ground who then latches onto his arm.

"**Oi kit theres something I need to mention"**

"_What now Kyuubi"_

"**You have a blood line"**

"_WHAT"_

"**Yeah from your mother's side it's similar to the Byakuya and Sharingan but when activated it gives you Angel wings along with changed eyes"**

"_That's a new development and why didn't' you tell me before"_

"**I forgot okay"**

"_Never mind. Just tell me what its name is"_

"**Tenshigan (Angel eye)"**

"_Well I got to go"_

Everyone stares at Naruto during his conversation with Kyuubi.

"Dude you okay" asked Takato

"Yeah" replied the red headed teen just as a fog rolls over.

"Shit a digital fog" cried Naruto as it covers a wide area before two Digimon bio-merges.

The first is a Sheep like Digimon with two arms and four legs with a cross bow attached to its back. Its partner is an Ox like Digimon with four legs and two arms with a pair of blades by its waist along with red armour aligning its body

"Its Pajiramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the ox Deva" said Dorumon

The two Digimon break of and start eating anything in sight.

"Takato, Jenrya you two handle Pajiramon Rika and I will handle Vajramon. Rika stay back though and support me with cover fire" commanded Naruto everyone nods and breaks off. Naruto starts doing hand signs for the Chidori. Naruto grabs his right wrist with his left hand and points down.

'**Chidori'** shouted Naruto before moving his left hand as a bracelet made of lightning nature chakra appears. Naruto grabs the bracelet with his left hand and pulls his left hand down making a stream of lightning chakra shoot out. Before throwing his hand upwards and placing it next to his shoulder. This causes the lightning chakra to shoot upwards encasing his entire hand and arm in lightning chakra. The sound of birds chirping is heard all over the area.

"HAAAAAA" cried Naruto as he flies through the area (If you've ever played Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles it's the cry of Sasuke when he uses the Chidori). Naruto flies at the Digimon who sees this and jumps to the side just as Naruto's hand flies in range. Naruto's hand goes through a cement wall as electricity sparks outwards. Naruto pulls his arm out thus causing the entire stone wall to crumble.

"A human with strange powers interesting" Vajramon grabs both blades and attacks while Naruto dodges.

"Diamond Storm" shouted Renamon launching a barrage of diamond shards at Vajramon who takes the hit causing nothing to happen.

'**Chidori'** cried Naruto flying through the air. Vajramon blocks Naruto's hand with both blades. Naruto pushes of the blades and lands across the street.

"Interesting being able to block my Sensei's original technique like that now face the technique that took my father three years to create" Suddenly a sphere of blue chakra appears in his hand. Rotating in many directions everyone stares I awe at the sphere as Naruto rushes forward.

'**Rasengan' **Naruto thrusts the sphere forward but Vajramon dodges. Naruto hits a stone wall causing a small hall to appear.

"IT seems kind of weak" said Vajramon only for Naruto to move smirking as the entire wall explodes revealing a line of destruction behind him.

Naruto then does the Ox, Rabbit and Monkey hand signs. Naruto pushes his right hand downwards grabbing his wrist. Lightning sparks from Naruto's right hand going up his arms and across his shoulder and down his back. The lightning travels across the ground while bolts shoot up into the sky.

'**Raikiri **(Lightning Blade/Edge)**' **screamed Naruto charging forward with incredible speed aiming for Vajramon's chest who moves to the side just as the hand of lightning pierces his side. Vajramon grunts in pain.

"That is the Lightning blade stronger then the chidori increasing the casters speed ten fold by placing lightning chakra into their feet to push themselves forward" said Naruto grunting as blood drips from his hand. Skin burnt and skin peeled away at a few places.

"Now to show you a move I have been creating but it's not quiet finished. I just need to get the chakra out put right but lets see if I get it this time. Naruto then performs the hand signs for the Lightning blade before adding snake, dragon and dog.

Chakra swirls around his entire arm as he grabs his wrist. Rika starts her own hand signs before raising her right hand with the index finger raises forming a fire ball.

'**Katon: Jaen no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Blazing Serpent technique)**' **whispered Rika launching a stream of hot flames at Vajramon who blocks when Naruto starts to prepare his attack. Vajramon back hands Rika before going to attack.

Suddenly a miniature silver tornado appears around his right arm. Lightning then forms inside sparking outwards and down his back and across his shoulder as Naruto roars in rage.

Next Fire bursts out wards and swirls around his hand before shooting upwards turning white and blending with the tornado and lightning bolts. The chakra explodes outwards causing the three elements to clash together.

"_Come on hold together I must do this to protect Rika and the others"_

Inside the tornado lightning hits Naruto's arm burning it destroying flesh. Blood starts to soak into the tornado turning the lightning bolts red, the tornado turns red and the fire turns black. His bandages and chains burn and rip to shreds.

Naruto charges forward as vines shoot out of the ground and wrap around Vajramon.

* * *

**With Jenrya and Takato (Right after Naruto used the Raikiri)**

Growlmon tackles Pajiramon while Gargomon fires off his bullets doing nothing.

"PRYO BLASTER" shouted Growlmon launching a giant sphere of flames. Pajiramon takes the attack before summoning her crossbow.

"Treasure Bow" muttered Pajiramon launching golden dual arrows at the two. The two tamers attack using different cards.

"Jenrya use the blue card"

"Alright" Jenrya grabs the blue card and slashes it through his Digivice

"Digimodify…Matrix Digivolution"

"Matrix Digivolution"

"Gargomon Digivolve to…" the red triangle on Calumon's head who's near by glows before a beam shoots out. Suddenly Gargomon disappears as a green ball appears from no wear sprouting legs before a body with cannon on the back. An armoured head appears before long metallic ears shoot out along with a horn on the top. Blue eyes appear along with hollow cannons on its arms "Rapidmon" (Yeah I suck with this description. And I want this battle to finish quickly)

Suddenly an explosion of chakra happens from Rika and Naruto's direction.

Pajiramon starts launching a wave of arrows but Rapidmon dodges everyone single one while teasing her.

"Were back in the game"

"When were we ever out of it" asked Takato

"Rapid Fire" shouted Rapidmon launching two missiles with rabbit faces on them exploding on contact.

"Pretty good but lets see what happens when I have a human shield" said Pajiramon heading towards Takato and Jenrya

"Not enough you big sweater" Rapidmon flies into the air and stretches out his arms before two glowing orbs appear on each cannon and on his feet making the form of a triangle.

"Tri Beam" shouted Rapidmon causing him to glow green forming an upside down glowing green triangle.

Before launching a triangular beam art Pajiramon destroying her and her data.

* * *

**Naruto, Rika and Vajramon**

Chakra pulses from Naruto's hand as he charges forward with a battle cry.

'**KaFuRaiton: Rasenkiri **(Fire, Wind and Lightning Release: Spiral Blade/Edge)**' **screamed Naruto as he thrusts his hand forward just as Vajramon gets loose. Naruto's hand rips through the ox's chest ripping, Grinding and Shredding. Vajramon screams in pain as a wave of chakra goes through him.

Before a giant spinning red tornado appears around the two. Black flames appear with Lightning bolts shooting outwards and inwards.

Vajramon lets loose one last scream before turning into Data. Then tornado, flames and bolts disappear and Naruto collapses holding his bleeding and destroyed arm releasing his GenJutsu in the process. His cloths burnt along with his back and right arm. Skin ripped off his shoulders Tenketsu destroyed along with blood vessels and veins.

Naruto collapses breathing hard gasping for air with many thoughts. But the damage to the street is like an earthquake with class shattered everywhere with burn marks on the ground and lamp posts melted.

"_To destructive to much damage to my body"_

"**That's correct kit you nearly tore your entire right arm off. Kit im making that a double S class forbidden Assignation technique"**

"_Hai Kyuubi"_

"Naruto" shouted Rika running over to him

"Rika are you alright" gasped out Naruto as he sees a bruise across her face.

"Baka, Baka, Baka" shouted Rika punching him in the chest crying before he stops and cries even more in his chest.

"Baka how can you ask me if im alright when you're more injured" cried Rika

"Im just glad you're alight you're my precious person and I don't want you harmed" said Naruto as he moves her hair out of her face with his left hand. Takato and Jenrya run over with there partners.

"**Oi kit bad and good news which one does you want first"**

"_Good first"_

"**I can repair your arm but that's when the bad news comes in. I'd have to turn you into a half demon. Well not really but more of transforming your arm making it look like a demons arm. More precise a Dragon demons arm with the scales and large claws"**

"_Do it"_

"**Fine but it'll be painful because im going tor release a burst of chakra through your arm"**

"Everyone please back up im about to release a large burst of chakra" said Naruto they nod as Renamon grabs Rika and jumps to safety. Suddenly red chakra starts forming around the red heads arm healing his wounds before it explodes sending a wave of demonic chakra through the area fool of evil and blood lust before becoming gentle. Another wave follows as Naruto grits his teeth in pain as his bones heal over followed by the skin. Suddenly his skin starts to turn into scales as his nails increase in length and width become sharper and longer.

Naruto releases a scream as Kyuubi's chakra releases another wave but ten times bigger blowing out his tenketsu before fixing them. The chakra forms over his right side blowing out and reforming Tenketsu along with bones in his arm.

Naruto screams again as the chakra starts gathering in his arm before exploding one more before imploding forcing Naruto to release an inhuman scream.

Rika stares in shock as her boyfriends arm grows black scales with a strange blade coming out of his elbow. And the same time his eyes turn light blue with a white pupil with five purple diamonds around each pupil.

Bones shoot out of his back in the form of wings before feathers start growing.

Naruto screams in pain as the wings start growing into his back before extending outwards. His arm glows red before glowing black. Before one last wave of chakra explodes but from his entire body forming a giant crater around him.

Naruto slowly stands painfully as he looks at his arm. His right arm instead of skin is covered in black scales with a glade blade coming from his elbow with large claws sticking out of each finger.

He then notices his wings before he looks into a piece of glass at his eyes.

"_Arigatou Kyuubi"_ suddenly Rika runs over and tackles him crying in his chest.

"Baka don't ever do that again understand me"

"Hai hime"

"What happened to your arm what's with the wings and eyes"

"Now's not the time" said Naruto forming a shadow clone who starts wrapping his right arm in bandages making sure every detail is covered. The blade from his elbow suddenly retracts into his skin making it easy to cover.

Naruto's wings fold before his eyes turn back to normal causing his wings to disappear into his skin making him grunt in pain.

Once done Naruto smiles at Rika performing a few one handed hand signs before placing his left hand over her bruise causing his hand to glow green.

The bruise starts to disappear after a minute showing her face is unmarked like a bruise was never there.

"Thank you"

"Come on we better go"

"I think your right" said Takato

"Naru-kun grandmother asked me to invite you over for dinner you want to come" asked Rika.

"With pleasure besides your grandmother is such a good cook" said Naruto causing Rika to chuckle.

"Is food what you always think about?"

"No I think about many things with you being first" said Naruto kissing her on the lips.

"Come on then"

"Hai" said Naruto in a weak voice before the two walk off with Rika latched onto his arm.

"Its like nothing happened to them" said Takato with Jenrya nodding before they hear police sirens. The two then run off not wanting to be caught with their Digimon behind. Unknown to them Vajramon isn't dead and he reforms away from the area on a small river.

**

* * *

**

Later that Night

Naruto and Rika take a stroll through the area when Vajramon appears in front of them. Naruto's eyes widen with shock.

"How can you still be alive I killed you didn't I" asked Naruto in disbelief.

"You" said Vajramon pointing at Renamon who appears next to Rika.

"I understand"

"Wait what's happening Renamon where are you going" asked Rika

"He wants to talk"

"That's correct"

"She can talk about what ever it is here" said Rika until Naruto place his left hand on her shoulder.

"Rika relax Renamon knows what she is doing"

"Thank you Naruto. Rika I need to go with him please"

"How can you trust him?"

"Rika Renamon can look after herself besides I think she has a good reason"

"I have questions only she can answer don't worry I won't be long"

"What kind of questions"

"I'll explain everything when I return"

"Renamon" said Rika as the two Digimon leave. Naruto places his left arm around her waist and hugs her.

"Rika she'll be fine"

"I hope so"

"Rika how about I help you train while she's gone"

"Thank you"

* * *

**Next Day (1pm)**

Naruto smiles at Rika who sits next to him in a pink dress with her hair down in a modelling agency while her mother talks to someone.

Naruto wearing a black t-shirt with a long sleeve jacket with the top half black and bottom half light orange. He wears light orange cargo pants as well with black Ninja sandals.

Her mother has long light brown hair wearing a light pink dress.

"Im guessing you're not into modelling much ne hime" whispered Naruto in her ear.

"To be honest I hate this" whispered Rika

"Yeah I guess" said Naruto was he stares at his right arm which is covered with bandages with a black glove over the top with his jacket sleeve covering over the top.

"Pumpkin aren't you just excited"

"Im ecstatic" said Rika sarcastically making Naruto chuckle.

"Oh and who's this your boyfriend" asked the photographer

"Hai" said Naruto with a smile.

"Oh he's just so handsome Rika dear" said her mother.

"Mum" cried Rika in embarrassment

"Ne. ne Rika parents are always like that"

"Rika you haven't even introduced me" said Rika's mother

"Naruto this is my mother, mother this is Naruto"

"Naruto doesn't that mean fishcake"

"Yes but it also means maelstrom" replied Naruto with a smile.

"Come on dear the photo shoot is starting" said Rika's mother Mikino (That's what I got from the English but I don't know how to spell it so I'll spell it as that). Her mother places her hands on her shoulders.

"Suigo and Coco are very important contacts so don't do anything strange like why models always look like hungry okay baby"

"I never said I wanted to be a model" said Rika standing up. Naruto sighs mentally.

"And frankly I'd rather be eaten by snakes and this dress itches"

"That is a designer dress lady it's all the rage now and you're acting like a baby"

"That's quite alright the fact is your gorgeous" said a man with grown hair wearing a maroon top with blue jeans.

"_Feh I could've said that myself and I already did"_

"With those looks I bet you're the most popular girl in your class. And you already have a boyfriend so you must truly be and if not there jealous" said Suigo "I mean just look at ya am I right"

"Of course your right isn't that right Naruto" said her mother

"She looks better in a silk pink kimono with a cherry blossom design in the wind covered by snow. You know that" said Naruto out loud to himself making the two adults stare at him "What did I say that out loud"

Rika sighs as she puts on a hat then goes to the camera test with Naruto behind her followed by the adults.

The man known as coco starts saying weird stuff making Naruto sigh. When the flash goes off Rika closes her eyes and looks away.

"Come on smile show that glamour. Loose that hat and look into the camera. You love the camera the camera's your new boy friend" this causes Naruto to cough in anger.

"I believe im her boyfriend not some camera" said Naruto feeling like shoving a chidori through the man and his stupid camera.

"**God kits these people are weird"**

"I second that" muttered Naruto under his breath.

"You make the other girls look like dirt. You're going to be so famous just like your mum baby" these thoughts ring through her head as she drops the hat. Naruto eyes widen as Rika starts looking away from the camera before pushing it away and running off.

"Rika stop' shouted her mother and with the commotion Naruto runs after her. Rika walks through the streets clearly frustrated and angry.

"_The camera is your boyfriend what a freak I should make him eats it. Right after I get out of this ridiculous outfit"_

Suddenly Naruto runs over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. Rika turns around and stares into his big cerulean blue eyes.

"Ya know I felt like ramming a chidori through that guys camera" laughed Naruto "Any way come on lets get you out of that". Rika nods before Naruto takes her to his apartment. Once inside Naruto grabs a scroll.

"These should fit you" said Naruto unsealing an ankle length purple skirt with a long sleeved black t-shirt with a Chibi version of the Kyuubi on the back. He then unseals a belt for her to put around her waist along with a few other skirts and coloured shirts. Each shirt with the Kyuubi on the back along with a sash to go around her waist if she doesn't want the belt.

"Arigatou" said Rika before Naruto shows her to the bedroom to change.

While waiting Naruto changes into a pair of black track pants with a black long sleeved t-shirt with a black zip up jacket with a hood.

Once she comes out she is wearing the top half of a pink Kimono with the ankle length purple skirt with navy blue jeans underneath. She wears a short sleeved white jacket similar to Hinata's unzipped over the top of her Kimono like shirt with a white Kimono like sash around her waist. And the jacket has a Chibi Red Kyuubi on the back.

"Wow" is the only word that comes out of the teen's mouth making Rika blush.

"You really think so"

"Yes"

"Though why do you have these cloths any way"

"They were for a friend who passed away a year ago. Any way how about I teach you something new"

"Hai" Naruto and Rika then head towards Shinjuku Park where Naruto seals of an area with a bunch of trees and a lake before using a seal that slows down time.

"Okay I've place a seal to slow down time in here. An hour out there is equal to a week in here. Since you have mastered Substitution, henge and Jaen and on your way to finish the wind shield, the water prison along with half mastered the Fire bullet. We're going to master them along with teaching you Bunshin, Mizu Bunshin and Water Walking first Water Walking. All you need to do is use chakra to stay afloat by consistently using a set amount of chakra sending it into your feet" said Naruto before walking on the lake.

"Come you try"

"Hai" Rika forms the ram sign and takes a step but goes through but luckily Naruto catches her before she goes under.

"Try again but I'll hold you just encase"

"Hai" Rika tries again but fails she continues to try for a while long before she is able to steadily stay afloat.

"Good now try walking" Rika nods and starts walking around the lake before falling through but she lands on the water thanks to Naruto spreading out his chakra for her to stay there.

"Come on lets go finish those techniques"

"Hai" Rika then runs over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Now for Fire bullet hand signs Snake, Rabbit, Tiger remember to channel chakra into your throat before breathing in and then breathing out chakra in the form of a ball but you have to be careful not to burn yourself"

**Time Skip 1 Week/1 hour (2pm)**

Naruto smiles at Rika's sleeping form after all mastering the fire bullet along with the wind shield, water shield plus the lightning current technique would be exhausted. Not to mention learning the water Bunshin and Normal Bunshin technique with pushing yourself in that short amount of time.

Naruto strokes Rika's hair as her head lies in his lap sleeping peacefully.

Rika stirs and smiles at her boyfriend kissing him on the lips.

"Morning sleeping beauty" said Naruto

"Morning Naru-kun so what am I learning now?"

"Were going to finish of the raging fox and move onto learn the first few stances of the graceful fox. Along with teaching you a few GenJutsu techniques illusions first GenJutsu the Hell Viewing Technique along with the mist servant. Though before we finish the Raging and Graceful fox I need to teach you the strong fist style. It's much stronger then both stances and faster depending on what you is able to do"

**

* * *

**

Time Skip 5 weeks/5 hours (7pm)

Naruto smiles at the sleeping form of Rika who snuggles up to his chest with his jacket wrapped around her.

"_She was able to get her Chakra up to Medium Jounin and is at least High Chunin in strength and power in just that amount of time. Along with learning the shadow clone technique only making up to five clones to increase her ability. She learnt a single B rank now has a total of 22 C ranks and 7 D ranks 4 GenJutsu along with learning half of the Strong fist with the Konoha Senpuu (leaf Whirlwind), Leaf Reppuu (Leaf Violent Wind) and Konoha Dai Senpuu (Leaf Great Whirlwind). Starting Tomorrow I can start teaching her some B rank Jutsu's"_ thought the young teen as he walks back to Rika's place to hear her Grandmother and Mother speaking.

"Its dinner time where on earth can she be" asked Rika's mother.

"Careful dear excess worrying leads to premature wrinkles" said the Grandmother

"First the camera test and now this I was mortified. You should have seen her, this was the one chance for her to be famous and successful like me and she just stood their like a donkey. She practically attacked poor coco the photographer. I just don't understand why she acts like that then having a boyfriend I didn't no about I don't even know of this boy or of his intentions"

"To be honest im not surprised. She didn't want that camera test you did. Let her have some time with her boyfriend. Besides she picked a good one. He's kind and would never hurt her"

Naruto sighs and walks in making everyone look at him then the sleeping Rika.

"You don't mind if I just put her in her room she's pretty tired"

"Sure dear"

Naruto walks to Rika's room and summons a clone that grabs her futon before lying her down in it and placing some blankets over the top.

Naruto walks back to the main room and bows.

"It was good to see you again" said Naruto kindly before walking out.

"Naruto wait" said Rika's mother

"Yes" replied Naruto as he turns around.

"I wanted to ask what your intentions with my daughter was"

"To be honest my intentions do nothing to hurt her. Plus I don't like to rush relationships or push the other into doing something they don't want to do and if you're thinking of what I think you're thinking then stop. Were too young and I wouldn't even dream of doing it. I would never take her any where she would feel uneasy. Normally I take her to the movies, have a picnic or to watch the stars and that's all or if she asks to go shopping. I don't like hurting others it's against my code and I will say this. I will always protect her because she is my most precious person" said Naruto

"Do your parents no of you dating my daughter" asked Rika's mother making Naruto freeze before regaining his calm composure.

"My parents died fifteen years ago. My mother died giving birth and my father was 'murdered'"

"Im sorry"

"No need I never knew them so what's to think of something you never had. I was taken in and raised by a friend of my fathers an old man by the name of Sarutobi. He treated me like a grandson I also had a few other figures in my life"

"What of your relatives. I would also like to meet this Sarutobi"

"I have no other relatives everyone on my mothers sides were all killed off and there homes destroyed. My father was an orphan with no other family members. And you can't meet him my grandfather was murdered two years ago when I was thirteen. Any way good day" the red headed teen bows before leaving once more also leaving a shocked mother and not so shocked grandmother who smiles and waves.

"Despite having a hard life he's kind and gentle" said Rika's grandmother "Plus he treats Rika kindly, sweetly and respectfully"

**

* * *

**

Two hours later

Naruto sighs as he lies on his lounge while WhiteDorumon suddenly runs over to the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Its Vajramon he's back"

"I'll call Rika"

Naruto walks over to the phone and dials Rika's number.

"Hello Nonaka residence"

"Hello this is Naruto I was wondering if I could speak to Rika"

"Oh yes dear she's up any way. Rika your boyfriend' called Rika's grandmother.

"Naru-kun what is it it's nine pm" asked Rika

"Its Vajramon he's back"

"I'll be right there"

"Don't worry I'll come by and pick you up"

Naruto hangs up the phone before grabbing his card holster strapping in to his leg along with weapon holsters, his belt with scrolls both blades and runs off with WhiteDorumon with his digivice around his neck. Once outside his apartment complex he goes up in white flames before appearing in front of the Nonaka residence.

Where Rika comes running out in the same cloths she kisses Naruto who smiles and wraps his left arm around her waist. WhiteDorumon sighs as his tamer goes up in flames.

"Might as well follow" said Dorumon as he to goes up in flames.

The three arrive near a stadium covered by fog.

**

* * *

**

With Jenrya

Jenrya peddles on his bike with a light on with Terriermon on his back. He turns a corner and meets up with Takato with Guilmon on the backseat.

"Jenrya I thought you said you called Rika"

"I did but she wasn't home. Her grandmother said she went out with Naruto"

"Probably a date" said Terriermon

"Figures" the two arrive at the stadium to see Naruto and Rika there.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting here for ya"

"What how"

Rika places her left hand on her waist and bends over and placing her right index finger to her lip.

"Secret" said Rika cutely

"How come you're more girly then normal?"

"Because I can be" replied Rika as she wears her purple shades while Naruto wears black ones. The four then run into the complex into the center to find Vajramon talking to Renamon.

"Bingo" said Jenrya

"He's a lot bigger then I remember"

"Of course you were at a distance when I fought him so he looked smaller"

"Renamon" whispered Rika staring at her partner fearing she'll leave her. Naruto places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright she won't leave"

"This Digimon sovereign you keep telling me about I've never heard of him. Who is he?"

"Digimon were created by humans. But now we have surpassed them all. Its fitting we have a Digimon master who unlike humans will never desert us"

"But humans have not deserted us"

"Surely you're not talking about those puny humans who treat you like house pets. A roll that hardily fits magnificent creatures such as ourselves. We were made to rule this world and the humans. And with the guidance f our master we will take what rightfully is ours. This will usher a golden age were Digimon will rain supreme"

"So that's what there up to" (Jenrya)

"Man I knew it. It's a conspiracy to take over the world" (Takato)

"Is intense" (Terriermon)

"What's a sovereign" (Guilmon)

Suddenly Calumon appears "Hello" he jumps over to Renamon "What'cha doing can I watch"

"You shouldn't be here" (Renamon)

"Why not"

"Another pet Digimon who performs for the enjoyment of humans"

Calumon jumps down in front of Vajramon

"A new friend can I jump on your back. Can I"

Suddenly Vajramon starts trying to stomp on Calumon who runs away.

"Oh no" (Jenrya)

"You could have just said no" Calumon trips over and Vajramon charges.

"Do something" cried Rika

"Im on" said Naruto performing the hand signs for the chidori.

Naruto grabs his wrist causing a bracelet of lightning chakra to appear. He grabs it and pulls down wards before pulling upwards causing a shield of lightning chakra to appear before it explodes outwards. Lightning bolts hits everywhere.

'**Chidori. **HAAAAAA' cried Naruto leaping into the air and thrusting his arm forward making him fly through the air.

Naruto crashes in front of Vajramon making him stop before being kicked in the face making him step backwards. Naruto grunts in pain as small bits of blood soaks its bandages.

Takato grabs his digivice and a card before swiping it.

"Digimodify… Digivolution activate" cried Takato as Guilmon charges forward.

"Digivolution"

Large streams of red digital data started racing around Guilmon forming what looked to be a large red egg of swirling data.

"Guilmon Digivolved too..." Inside the shell of data Guilmon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing red square lines covering a slightly darker red glowing form of Guilmon. Guilmon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The red shell of data exploded revealing a large red dinosaur like Digimon with golden coloured eyes and silvery white hair. He had three white claws on both its hands and feet with black tips on them. He had a white belly and black markings over his body along with the digital hazard symbol on his shoulders. He also had a large spike on each of his forearms. "Growlmon!"

Growlmon charges forward activating his dragon slash. Rika steps forward only for Renamon telling her to stop.

"Dragon Slash" shouted Growlmon hitting Vajramon only to be thrown over the ox like Digimon into a wall.

"Growlmon"

"Get him Terriermon" called Jenrya

"Right it's about Time"

Jenrya grabs a card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…Digivolution Activate"

"Digivolution"

"Terriermon Digivolve too…." Inside the shell of data Terriermon's skin was pealing off of himself revealing green square lines covering a slightly darker green glowing form of Terriermon. Terriermon's form then started to change as new skin was placed on his new form. The green shell of data exploded revealing a larger bunny Digimon with a green head and ears. He had gattling guns for hand and was wearing blue jeans. "Gargomon!"

"Gargo Lasers" cried Gargomon as he starts firing off his gattling guns.

But Vajramon blocks before grabbing his blades.

"You pathetic pests" Renamon jumps into the air and releases her Diamond storm attack.

"Arg what is this"

"Your Digimon sovereign sounds dreamy but I won't be signing up any time soon"

"Renamon"

"Now" Rika grabs a card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY… Digivolution activate"

Renamon is consumed by a yellow egg of data. "Digivolution"

"Renamon Digivolve to…" Inside the data egg Renamon's skin is pealed away and she reshapes in a nine tailed fox that's yellow and is the size of Gargomon. The fox has a white main with blue fire around her paws and tail tips. "Kyubimon!"

"Naruto I got to Digivolve" said Dorumon

"No leave this to them"

"But I want some action I didn't get any last time"

"You can fight the next one"

"Fine but you promise"

"I promise"

"Good"

"So you Digivolved you'll make an even worthier servant for our master. Join us Kyubimon be part of our new world order of face the wrath of the Devas"

"Never"

"Then face your doom"

"But you should know that there is an even stronger Digimon here the then me, Growlmon and Gargomon combined stronger then even you"

"Who he'll be a good servant to our master"

"Hey im not serving anyone but my tamer" shouted Dorumon

"You mean that white pipsqueak don't make me laugh"

"Dorumon I'll Digivolve you but you can't fight"

"Hai"

Naruto grabs a black card and swipes it "DIGIMODIFY…Warp Digivolution activate"

"Warp Digivolution"

WhiteDorumon is then consumed in a white egg of data

"WhiteDorumon Warp Digivolve to…" WhiteDorumon then goes through his first two stages of Digivolution before he turns into a dragon man like Digimon with two giant metal fans like wings. He's covered in white armour with bits of black with a long silver tail with an arrow head at the end a big one to. Flames covering his fists "WhiteDoruGoramon".

"A mega even more worthy"

"Hey shit face I could kick your ass but this is not my fight today" said WhiteDoruGoramon.

"Hey Rika show these fools what I've been teaching you"

"Hai Naru-kun"

"Fox Tail Inferno" shouted Kyubimon launching nine fire balls from her tail tips thus causing Vajramon to go up in flames. Kyubimon lunges but Vajramon grabs her.

"So beautiful yet so lost" said Vajramon throwing Kyubimon back. Rika comes running in next to her doing a few hand signs.

'**Senei Jashu **(Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)**' cried Rika** she raises her arm causing four king brown snakes to shoot out and attack Vajramon but Vajramon cuts them up.

"Dragon Wheel" shouted Kyubimon going up in blue flames and attacking Vajramon who attacks with his blades cancelling her attack.

"Kyubimon you could be so much stronger why do, you depend on such a feeble human"

"Feeble am I. **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball; Technique)**'** shouted Rika before expelling a stream of fire that turns into a giant fireball that hits Vajramon but he hits it away with his blades.

"He sure is a big bully" said Calumon

"Come on Naruto let me fight" said WhiteDoruGoramon begging for a battle

"No but I promise we'll have a spar with you in your mega form later"

"You better"

"Its like were fighting a wall what are we going to do. Naruto you have to fight"

"No Jenrya this isn't my battle this is Rika's and Kyubimon's"

"Growlmon you got to get back in there. Digimodify… Hyper Speed activate" said Takato slashing a card.

"Pyro Blaster" shouted Growlmon launching a fire ball at Vajramon faster then normal but he just cuts it with his blades.

"Digimodify…Energy activate" shouted Jenrya. Gargomon charges in shooting "Bunny Pummel" only to be batted away into Growlmon

"He's to strong Gargomon you've got to get up"

"Easy for you to say your not the one getting your but whooped"

"Growlmon come on we've got to keep trying"

"Okidokey"

"Digimodify… Power Activate" cried Takato slashing a card

Growlmon tries to get up but can't

"Come on Growlmon up, up"

"Growlmon down, down" replied Takato's partner as he collapses.

Kyubimon head buts Vajramon in the chest doing nothing once more.

"Rika catch" shouted Naruto throwing a battle fan similar to Temari's to Rika who grabs and nods.

'**Kamaitachi **(Cutting Whirlwind)**' cried Rika **as she summons a concussive whirlwind that catches Vajramon and turns into a giant tornado that starts attacking with sickle wind like blades but does nothing once more.

'**Dai Kamaitachi **(Great Cutting Whirlwind)** yelled Rika** summoning an even larger whirlwind that catches Vajramon and forms an even larger tornado with even larger wind sickle blades but still no effect.

"Look at you, I though you'd be a better opponent but your all pretty and no punch"

Kyubimon leaps at him and slaps him with her tails making him loose balance before tackling him.

"I will convince you to join us"

"Kyubimon" shouted Rika as Vajramon swings his blades.

"I don't understand you could have had unlimited power in this world yet you continue to be a lap dog to that worthless little girl"

Rika pulls out a card and it's blue.

"What a blue card now it's out turn"

Rika swipes the card "DIGIMODIFY…Matrix Digivolution activate"

"Matrix Digivolution"

"Kyubimon Digivolve to…" Suddenly Kyubimon disappears in a beam of light before turning into a humanoid fox Digimon. Wearing a robe with long sleeves with a long single tail. The ying yang symbol on front with three purple diamonds on her forehead along with increased height standing on two legs. "Taomon"

"How interesting"

"Wow" (Rika)

"Cool" (Takato)

"Taomon ultimate Data type her graceful appearance master of a thousand spells and talisman of light attacks" said Naruto smirking.

"Our master would not be pleased you look so human. Why would you choose to Digivolve to resemble such weak and insignificant creatures?"

"I don't really care what you think or what your master thinks. Besides Looks can be deceiving" said Taomon jumping into the air.

"Thousand spells" shouted Taomon before shooting thousands of spell charms from her sleeves which Vajramon just cuts up but some hit him in the chest.

"Ah you stubborn creature if you defy my master then I have know choice but to destroy you" shouted Vajramon swinging his blades but Taomon bats them away with her arm sleeves.

"Arg why are you here"

"I only wanted information from you and now that I got my answers you can go"

"Deceptive wretch once im finished with you I'll take care of your pathetic human. Terra Blade" Vajramon strikes the ground with his blades causing two beams of energy to burst forward but Taomon dodges before jumping into the air.

"No one threatens Rika"

Vajramon throws his blades but Taomon jumps before summoning a large paint brush.

Before grabbing it and drawing a symbol in the air "Talisman of light" the symbol glows before hitting Vajramon then appearing on his body causing him to turn into data destroying him in the process.

Naruto smiles as Rika stares at Renamon once the others leave Rika talks to Renamon.

"Im quite pleased with your latest Digivolution"

"Yes quite powerful" said Naruto.

"Thank you Rika it may be the key to defeating the Deva's"

"Yeah I hope your right and good job finding out about the Digimon sovereign. But you know what impresses me the most"

"No tell me"

"How heroic you loom standing in the moon light. I'll see you tomorrow Renamon"

"Come on Rika its time I take you home" said Naruto Rika nods as Naruto picks her up bridal style causing her to snuggle into his chest.

"Renamon you have my respect see ya" added Naruto going up in white flames.

"Goodnight Rika, Naruto"

"Ya know Renamon it's hard to earn his respect not even Guilmon has gained it" said Dorumon as he summons two bottles of cola and throws one to her "How about a drink to celebrate a good job well done"

"I'll drink to that" said Renamon chugging down the drink while Dorumon laughs before following.

* * *

Poll 2 - Add Konohamaru to the Digimon Tamers group from naruto's world arriving by some freak accident

A) Yes - 5

B) No - 11

Poll 3 Biomerge Naruto plus WhiteDorumon to WhiteAlphamon

A) Yes - 13

B) No - 1

Poll 4 - Biomerge Demonic Naruto plus WhiteDorumon to Alphamon Demon Mode

A) Yes - 13

B) No - 2

Poll 5 Go a different line from Alphamon

1) Yes - 4

2) No - 2

Poll 6 - Pair Naruto up with Kyuubi as well as Rika

1) Yes - 5

2) No - 1

Thanks to all the people for reviewing. Read and Review - Peace Out :)


End file.
